The Marshmallow's Sunny Sky (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
by ijuinpurples
Summary: This is a Byakuran x OC fanfic. Main characters: Byakuran, Tsuna, Giotto and OC. Parental Giotto. Simon has box animals. New flame. New villain try to take over Trinisette and destroy the world. Kawahira never solve problem by himself. Takes place after the Arcobanelo Representative Arc. AU and OC
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hitman Reborn._**

 ** _A/n; You can skip this chapter if you want cuz this will eventually be stated in the middle of the story later._**

Time: In the past

 _Somewhere in Japan._

It was supposed to be one of the happiest days in Luna and her husband's life. After struggling for about an hour, Luna finally managed to give birth to a healthy boy. However, fate seems to be toying with them. Their happiness does not last long. Their village was being attacked by a group of unknown mafia just a day after the baby was born. All the villagers were being massacred. Buildings were being burnt down. Luna's husband was killed trying to protect her and their baby.

The mafia people thought that they have eliminated everyone in the village and decided to take their leaves before the police come. Unbeknown to them, there was a blond woman with brown eyes and a baby who still survived. Luna was currently hiding in one of the half-burnt down buildings.

The mafia people has gone but she was not risking coming out from her hiding spot in case they decided to return again. She needs to protect her baby at all costs. She was lucky that her baby was sleeping peacefully despite the situation. She caressed her baby's cheek and tears started to form in her eyes. _I'm sorry, Kai. Mama can't stay with you much longer._ She then removed the locket from her neck and placed it on her baby's neck.

 _I just need to hang a bit more. Please, God. Please let me make it just for a little bit more._ In truth, Luna has been shot near her stomach when she ran into hiding. She knew she won't last much longer judging by how much blood she has lost and her blurring vision. But, she knew help was on the way. She believed in her hyper intuition although hers was not as strong as her father.

Just then, she heard people yelling for any survivor. It took all her energy just to come out from her hiding spot and approached them. Those are the people her hyper intuition said that she was waiting for. She didn't have energy left to call back to them.

One of them saw her and quickly rushed to her with his friends. Apparently, those four people (three men and a woman) just happened to have a hunting game in a nearby forest when they saw smokes coming up from a village. They decided to go help thinking that the village was on fire. It never occurred to them that they will be greeted by gory scenes of corpses lying around on the ground when they reached the village.

"Miss, it's going to be alright. We going to help you to get treatment in the nearby town" said one of the men while the woman trying to support Luna as she was about to collapse on the ground.

"There...is no need... for it. It's probably too... late now. All I ...asked from you ...is to save this child ...of mine. Please... help me bring ...Kai to my... family". Luna was struggling to talk as her breathing became even more uneven and started coughing blood. As sensing her mother was going to leave him, the baby who up till now has been sleeping started to cry. The four people could only promise her while staring at the situation helpless.

Luna hugged her baby tighter and tears began to flow down her cheek. She kissed her baby for one last time before passing the baby to the woman. "The locket... will help you find him. Please, bring Kai... to Sawa…" Luna collapsed before she could finish her sentence.

"MISS !" the four of them shouted together.

 **A/N: Hi, readers. I'm new to this, so I'm not really sure how the format really works. If there is any error, I will try my best to improve over the next chapter. I think you can guess who Luna's father is. Hope you enjoy this story and feel free to comment.**


	2. Chapter 1: New term,new student

DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr. Khr belongs to Akira Amano.

Chapter 1: New year, new term, new students

Time: Present (A year after the arcobaleno curse is lifted)

"Hiieeee! Ouch!" Tsuna just fall down from his bed as he woke up just in time to avoid being hit by the 10 tonnes hammer. Reborn has upgraded the hammer since Tsuna has become immune to the one tonne hammer.

"Geez, Reborn, won't you get tired trying to hit me every morning to wake me up? Can't you even be gentle just for a little bit? Normal people would have died from that, you know?"

"But, you are not normal people, Neo Vongola Primo. And I was just trying to train your reflex. Besides, the word gentle is not in my dictionary. See?" Reborn smirked while showing Tsuna a dictionary (it was actually Leon who turned into a dictionary). The five years old ex-arcobaleno then kicked Tsuna out of the room. "Anyway, you better hurry up, dame Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto are waiting for you downstairs."

"Morning, Juudaime/Tsuna". Tsuna was greeted by Gokudera and Yamamoto as soon as he goes to the dining room.

"Oiii, you baseball freak, I was supposed to greet Juuidaime first!"

"Maa maa, isn't it the same if we greet him together?"

"Morning, kaa-san. Morning, guys."

"Ara ara, morning Tsu-kun. You better hurry up and eat your breakfast. You don't want to be late on your first day as a high school student, aren't you?" said Nana while placing the breakfast on the table.

"That's right. We better hurry up, Juudaime. I have a feeling that the skylark will be on a bad mood today."

"Ehh, why?" Tsuna is confused. Shouldn't Hibari-san be happy now that he can spend the whole day in school?" "Don't tell me you have forget, Tsuna? There will be more students in the school this year since one sixth of the students from the Teitan High School is going to be temporary placed here."

"I bet the skylark will be very irritated since more new students mean that the peace of the school will be disturbed considering those people doesn't know the skylark's rules yet." added Gokudera.

"Ohh, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." Tsuna smiled sheepishly. Tsuna got kicked by Reborn again.

"A boss shouldn't forget things easily no matter how unimportant the matter is. Looks like I need to double your training". Tsuna sighed upon hearing that. Feels like I gonna die someday because of those 'training'. Just what did I do in the past to deserve this sadistic tutor?

After breakfast, the trio walk together to the school. "I wonder will Shoichi transfer to our school too. If I recalled correctly, he study in Teitan Middle School. And I also wonder just what has happened to the school that they decided to transfer their students temporarily to other schools?" Tsuna said suddenly.

"I heard that their school was burnt down halfway due to some accident, Juuida.." Gokudera was explaining to Tsuna when the three of them heard someone screaming and run passed them, almost crashing into Tsuna.

"Sorry, Tsuna", the guy that ran passed them yelled without turning to face them.

Enma was walking alone to school when two dogs appeared suddenly out of nowhere and start to chase him. He has no choice but to run for his life.

"That idiot. How dare he almost crashed into Juuidaime. He could just use his power to pin down those dogs"

"Hahaha, Enma has poor luck with dogs as usual" Tsuna could only sweat dropped while looking at both his friends' reaction.

xxxxxxx

"Alright, class. Please be quiet and settle down at your seat. Today, we have three new students in our class." A teacher enters Tsuna's class with a certain white-haired boy.

Hiieee, what does Byakuran doing here? Tsuna was shocked and panicked internally when he saw Byakuran wearing their school uniform and standing in front of the class with their homeroom teacher. Not only Tsuna. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome and Enma were surprised too although they didn't show it on their face.

"Please introduce yourself to everyone, Byakuran." The teacher said.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Byakuran Gesso. You can just call me Byakuran. I transferred here from Italy. Nice to meet you." Byakuran smiled cheerfully while introducing himself. Some of the girls already started to blush and fangirling as they looked at the hot new student in front of their class.

"Oh, from Italy. Just like Gokudera-san", one of the students said. "That's right. I actually transferred here just to be with the same class as Tsu-chan", Byakuran added while walking towards Tsuna's seat and try to give Tsuna a hug. Gokudera almost explodes when he sees Byakuran trying to hug Tsuna and quickly holds Byakuran's arm.

"Just what do you think you are trying to do to Juuidame, you marshmallow freak?"

"Trying to give my Tsu-chan a friendly hug, of course. It's has been quite some times since I last saw him. Do you want a hug from me too, Gokudera-kun?", Byakuran who is still smiling turned around to face Gokudera.

"Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera. It's not like he is going to harm Tsuna or anything". Yamamoto trying to calm Gokudera down before he starts to throw bombs at Byakuran. While the scene is playing in the class, more than half of the students in the class were wondering how does dame-Tsuna be friends with hot/popular guys. First is Yamamoto and Gokudera and now this new student. Meanwhile, Tsuna is depressed now. With Byakuran around, he doesn't need his hyper intuition to know that every day will be chaos. At least, this couldn't be getting any worst, right? Tsuna asked himself.

"Ehem, Byakuran, can you please choose your seat and settle down? Same goes for you, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Please go back to your seat", the teacher said.

"Sensei, aren't you saying that there are three new students? Where are the other two?", Hana asked.

"They are in the registration office right now, filling some forms. Both of them are from Teitan." As on cue, the classroom door slide open, revealing two people. One boy with red hair and wearing spectacles and one girl with a very dark brown hair that is usually mistaken as black by most people.

"Both of you are right on time. Please stand here and introduced yourself", the teacher welcomed the two new students. The red haired boy decided to introduce himself first. He was actually on the verge of having his stomach ache when he saw a certain white-hair boy sitting behind the class. What is Byakuran-san doing here? He panicked internally just like Tsuna.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Irie Shoichi and I'm transferred here from Teitan. It is nice to meet you all."

"Hi, everyone. My name is Sendou Akiko. You can call me Kiko for short. Just like Shoichi, I'm from Teitan's too. I hope all of us can get along well together." the girl smiled at everyone while blushing slightly. She was not used to standing in front of so many new people and she was a shy person to begin with.

"Alright, both of you can go take a seat beside Byakuran, the guy with the white hair." The teacher pointed to the seats beside Byakuran. Both of them nodded and go to their respective seat.

"Psst, Byakuran-san, what are you doing here?", asked Irie when he sensed that the teacher is not looking at him. "Ehh, ohh, it's you. Sho-chan. You are here. Well, I talk to you later". Byakuran wasn't really paying attention right now, so he was a bit surprised when Shoichi called him.

In fact, he can't focus ever since he saw the girl stepped into the classroom. Isn't she Koko-chan? There is no mistake about it. I'm so glad she's alright. But, somethings is not right here. Why she didn't recognise me? Just what has happened in the last seven years after you went missing? I need to ask Sho-chan about this. He seems to know her well.

A/N: This is the current age of the characters:

Tsuna and his friends – 16

Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei, Byakuran and Akiko – 17

Irie – 16 (I know he is younger than the Tsuna in the anime, but I need to change it to suit this story)

The rest of the arcobaleno except Lal : 5 or 6 years old. The arcobaleno grows faster than normal kids after the curse is lifted. One year is equivalent to three years for them.

About the Teitan School, I just created it because the anime/manga didn't specify which school Irie went. And the words in italic represent monologue. By the way, this story will be quite long. Possibly more than 15 chapters if I din't get stuck half way. ( Let's hope I din't get stuck. This is my first fanfic afterall). Anyway, hope you enjoy the story and feel free to comment. _


	3. Chapter 2: Reborn's suspicion

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr.**_

Chapter 2 : Reborn's suspicion

Byakuran wasn't the only one who doesn't pay attention in the class. Tsuna is also having a hard time trying to focus in the class too. Why? All thanks to the presence a certain pineapple head in his mind.

"Mukuro, aren't you supposed to be in your class right now? And how many times have I told you to stop intruding into my mind? It creeping me out and my head hurts." Tsuna sighed. "Oya oya, I just came here to watch over Nagi and decided that it would be rude if I didn't drop by to say hi to you. (Mukuro just want to tease Tsuna as usual). I heard some of the male students from Teitan are very problematic. I need to make sure none of them dare to approach her. I manage to catch one of them trying to flirt with Nagi on her way to class just now," Mukuro said while cracking his fists and began to show Tsuna some illusions of how he is going to mentally scared the boy who dare to try and flirt with Nagi.

"But, I never thought that the marshmallow freak will come here from Italy just to study at the same class as you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu, maybe, it's a good idea for me to transfer to here too. I don't want to miss any fun. After all, I still hold a grudge against Byakuran ."

Tsuna is on the verge of snapping. There is no way he is going to let Mukuro transfer to this school. He still wants to live a long life. He don't want to risk getting bitten to death by Hibari under the accuse of disturbing the peace of Namimori school. Besides, it already took so much energy to prevent Gokudera from fighting with Yamamoto and Byakuran. Plus, he needs to deal with Reborn's torture too. _I don't think that I will have anymore energy to deal with the chaos that will result from the fight between Mukuro and Hibari which is 99.9999% likely to occur every day if he transferred here._ He doesn't even want to start counting how many students will end up in the mental hospital if he allowed Mukuro to study in Namimori.

"Mukuro, don't try to scare the poor boy too much. And I highly recommended you to get out of my mind right now. Otherwise, don't blame me if I turn you into a pineapple popsicle the next time we meet outside of my mind", threatened Tsuna who is now in his hyper dying will mode.

Mukuro was about to retort to Tsuna for calling him pineapple but he stopped when he recognised the sickening sweet smile of Tsuna. _Oh no. That smile. He is about to snap. Looks like I am going too far this time._ Mukuro only saw that smile on Tsuna's face once. Tsuna's guardians, including himself (except for Chrome) have somehow managed to make Tsuna pissed off three months ago in an event organised by Reborn. He shuddered when he recalled what has happened that time. That day was the day Reborn feels so proud of Tsuna.

"Kufufu, I guess I take my leave, now, Vongola Decimo. Please take care of Nagi." With that, Mukuro leaves Tsuna's mind and off to torture the poor boy that he caught earlier. Tsuna then slumped on his table sighing. _Urghh, I shouldn't have jinxed myself just now._

Because of Tsuna is too busy dealing with Mukuro inside his mind, he didn't notice that his Vongola ring glows slightly when the new girl, Akiko walked pass his side to reach her seat. In fact, none of the people in the class notice it since the glow is too faint and disappear in a split second. Only a pair of eyes hidden in the tree outside the school noticed the glow.

Tsuna and his guardians have Talbot to alter their Vongola gears such that they can freely transform their VG to the original rings form back and forth at will. This is because they think that it is more convenient that way especially for Gokudera and Lambo. Gokudera's VG is inconvenient in the sense that people looks at him suspiciously when he wears the buckle in public places which he didn't mind at all but his Juudaime mind it since Tsuna don't want to attract unnecessary attention. He also can't wear his buckle to school because Hibari said that it is against the school rule which make Gokudera really mad at the skylark.

While the problem with Lambo's VG is that Lambo complained that the VG took so much space in his afro and he can't put more things (mostly candies and toys and more grenades) in his afro. Tsuna and the rest could only sweat dropped as they are still curious how Lambo can stuff all those things in his afro yet he can complain that there is not enough space for his VG.

Nevertheless, Tsuna asked Talbot whether is it possible to transform their VG to the original Vongola rings according to their will since he personally prefer the original design. It was quite tough but Talbot managed to accomplish the tasks with a little bit of help from Kawahira, who appears out of nowhere helping Talbot, saying that this is a form of gratitude for Tsuna and his famiglia who helped him to solve the arcobaleno problem.

xxxxxxx

It was break time before anyone realised it. Akiko is talking to Irie when Kyoko, Hana and Chrome approached them. "Hi, Shoichi, it has been a while since I last see you. I heard from Tsuna-kun that you are hanging out with Spanner and Gianini during the holiday. Must be fun, right?", greeted Kyoko.

"Hi, Kyoko. Sorry, didn't come to visit everyone during the holiday. I was quite busy indeed." Irie smiled nervously. It's not that he didn't have fun but that is also the reason why his school was burnt half-way down last month. "Anyway, Kyoko, this is Kiko. She has been my classmate and my friend for six years back when we are in Teitan."

"Hi, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko but you can just call me Kyoko-chan. And these two besides me is Kurokawa Hana and Chrome Dokuro. It's really nice to meet you, Kiko." Kyoko smiled and shaked hands with Akiko while Hana and Chrome just smiled and nodded at her.

"Uhhmm, hi." Akiko hesitated a bit and smiled at them. She doesn't know what she should say since she didn't expect to get new friends so soon. "I see, you are a shy person just like Chrome here, aren't you?" Hana said suddenly. "Don't worry. Everyone is like that in new environment. You will get used to us soon. For now, why don't you come with us? Since the break time will be an hour, we can guide you around the school if you like. I'm sure you are want to know more about this school", said Kyoko.

"If it is alright with you. Thanks, Kyoko-chan." Akiko then turned around to face Irie. How about you, Sho-kun? Did you want tag along with us?"

"Sorry, Kiko but I'll pass. I have something to talk to Tsuna-san and Byakuran-san". "Ohh, that's okay. Well, see you later." Akiko then leaves with the classroom with Kyoko and her two new friends.

"You surely are close with Shoichi-san", said Chrome who has been quiet up till now as they walk along the corridor. "Yup, we do. In fact, I treat him as my own little brother considering the fact that I didn't have one. I am the youngest in my family."

"So, how many siblings do you have?", asked Hana. "I have three elder brothers and one elder sister". Akiko answered happily. She liked her siblings very much although she didn't live with them. And thus, Akiko spends her time talking about her siblings as they walk around the school.

They were walking pass the nurse's office when suddenly, a pair of hands touch Hana and Kyoko's shoulder from behind. "Hello, sweet ladies. How's your first day back to school?"

"Hey, you perverted doctor. Hands off me and Kyoko!" Hana yelled while pushing away Shamal's hand. "I don't understand why the school is willing to hire a perverted monkey to work as a school doctor here"

"Don't be so harsh on me, lady. I was just trying to greet you. I see that you girls have a new friend here. Mind introducing her to me?"

"Hi, my name is Sendou Akiko. So, you are the school doctor here? Nice to meet you, doctor. I might be bothering you in the near future since I tend to get sick a lot." Akiko turns around and face Shamal.

"Kiko-chan, you don't need to be nice to him. It's his job to treat sick students anyway. Just try to avoid him as much as you can since this guy here is a perverted, idiotic doctor." Hana glared at Dr. Shamal.

"You really hate me a lot, don't you?" Shamal sighed. "Anyway, Miss Sendou, nice to meet you. I am Doctor Shamal. Don't listen to that girl. Just come to see me if you feel sick or anything".

"Ok." Akiko looked at . She feels like she has seen him somewhere before. She was busy trying to recall her memory when the bell rang indicates that break time is over. "Well, , we have to go back to class now. Bye", say Kyoko.

"Bye, ladies. Take care." As soon as Kyoko and the rest were out of sight, Shamal goes back into his office only to be greeted by Reborn who was sitting calmly on his table drinking expresso.

"You know that girl named Akiko, don't you? ", Reborn asked.

"Ehh, what are you talking about? I don't know her, Reborn. And why are you here in my office anyway?"

"Don't try to lie and evade my question, Shamal", Reborn said while pointing the Leon gun at him. "I saw how you react when that girl turned around to face you. You look shocked for a mere second just like Byakuran. And you have been awfully polite to her. This is not like your normal flirting behaviour at all. Is she from part of our world too?"

"As sharp as always, Reborn. Fine. I admit. I do know her but I honestly didn't expect to see her study here. As for who is she, I can't tell you. I am a doctor and despite my attitude, I still hold onto my doctor etiquette. I'm not gonna disclose my ex-patient's detail to outsiders without the patient or the family's consent." Shamal said adamantly while ruffling his own hair.

With that, Reborn leaves the room. He caught the hidden message from Shamal. _'If you want to know, go investigate yourself from my patients' records.'_

After Reborn left, Shamal goes to the window and stares at the sky. It has been roughly seven years since he last saw Akiko. _If Akiko is here, does that mean that she finally wants her to remember?_

 **A/N: About the conversation between Mukuro and Tsuna, all of it takes place inside Tsuna's head. That's why Tsuna can enter his HDWM. Ohh, when Reborn asked Shamal whether Akiko is part of their world, he means to ask is Akiko also part of mafia.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lambo

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr.**_

"Tadaima _."_

"Ohh, you are back, Tsu-kun. How's school today? Lunch will be ready soon." "School is just like normal, kaa-san. We have three new students in my class. We already know the two of them. They are Byakuran and Shoichi, the one that came to visit a few months ago. The other new student is a girl from Shoichi's school. Err, I think her name is Akiko. By the way, has anyone seen Reborn?"

"Good for you, Tsu-kun. You can spend more time with them now since they become your classmates. And I didn't see Reborn since morning. Wonder where he goes?", Nana hummed.

"He went out this morning at the same time as you, Tsuna. Didn't you see him in school?" Bianchi asked. "Ah, no. I was wondering where is he since he didn't come and disturb me during break time. Putting that aside, has Lambo and Ipin come back from primary school?"

"They have, Tsuna-nii. I think they are resting upstairs", answered Fuuta. "Thanks, Fuuta." Tsuna then goes upstairs to find Lambo. He needs to talk to Lambo about something.

"Lambo, Ipin, how's your first day in school?", asked Tsuna when he spotted them lying on the bed in their room.

"It's fun, Tsuna-nii." "Hahahaha. Lambo-san made some new friends there."

"Good for you two. Be nice to your new friends there. Especially you, Lambo. Don't treat them as your followers. Ipin, can you go downstairs? Lunch is almost ready. I have something to talk to Lambo", Tsuna said while patting Ipin's head.

"Hai, Tsuna-nii. Ipin go first, Lambo." As soon as Ipin closed the door, Tsuna sits down beside Lambo on the bed. "Lambo, did you do something that I don't know about two weeks ago?"

"What? Lambo-san didn't do anything." Lambo seems to fidget and avoiding Tsuna's gaze. "Are you sure, Lambo? Shoichi transfers to my class today and told me what happened."

Lambo's face began to turn pale. "Hiee, I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii. Lambo-san doesn't mean to lie to Tsuna-nii. It really was an accident. Lambo-san doesn't mean to burn down Shoichi's school. I'm scared that Tsuna-nii will get mad at me if I tell you what happened." Lambo began to cry.

Tsuna sighed. "It's okay, Lambo. I just want to hear it from you. It's partially my fault anyway. I shouldn't have left you alone in the house that day. But, there is no more next time. I did told you not to disturb Shoichi and the rest when they are doing experiments, didn't I? What if the experiments go wrong and somethings happened to you?"Tsuna lightly flicked Lambo's head.

"I promised not to do it again, Tsuna-nii. But, you have to promise Lambo-san to never leave me alone."

"Fine, fine. I promised. But, there is no candy for you for this week. Consider this as your punishment, Lambo. It's lucky that the Bovino famiglia willing to pay all those repair bills. Or not, I can't imagine how the school going to get that much money to repair the damage. Now, let's go downstairs to have lunch together."

xxx Flashback on what happened that day xxx

During most of the holiday, Irie, Spanner and Giannini were busy doing research and working on some projects (robotic stuffs) in an underground laboratory specially built for them by the Vongola near the Namimori town. But, due to Giannini accidentally cut a wire when he was tampering with one of Spanner's Gola Mosca model, the Gola Mosca lost control and ended up destroying the newly built lab.

So, Spanner thought that it will be a good idea to use Irie's school lab since Irie's school is near and has two big labs that is well equipped. "But, nobody is allowed to go into the school during the holiday", Shoichi protested.

"It's okay. I can hack into the security cameras and alter the tapes so that they can't see us. We can also ask help from the Vongola mist users to cover us up if anything happen", Spanner said nonchalantly while eating his lollipop.

"Isn't this a sort of crime? Breaking into the school labs without permission", Shoichi continues to protest.

"You are associated with mafia already to begin with, Shoichi. This is nothing, right, Giannini?", said Spanner.

"That's right. We were about to finish our project here anyway. We just need to borrow the lab for one day to do a couple of adjustments here and there on the project. Nothing will go wrong this time", added Giannini. "Fine, I can't win against the two of you", Irie sighed.

That day, only Tsuna and Lambo left in the Sawada household. Reborn has gone out somewhere, while Nana, Bianchi and Fuuta were out buying groceries and stuffs. Ipin went back with Fong to visit her hometown. Lambo was asleep in his room when Tsuna decided to go out to return a book that he borrowed from Kyoko. He thought that nothing will happen since he will only be out for a couple of minutes as Kyoko's house is near.

However, Lambo woke up a minute after Tsuna left. He was bored so, he decided to find Shoichi to play. He was on his way to Shoichi's apartment when he saw him going somewhere with Spanner and Giannini while carrying some boxes. There was even a strange robot following them. Lambo was curious. So, he followed them silently. _Lambo-san is going to give them a big scare. Hihihi._

Once Shoichi and the rest settled down in the lab, they began to immerse themselves in their works. Lambo thought that it was a right time to come out and give them a big scare wearing the ghost mask that he got last time from Haru. He was too excited to see their reactions that he didn't realise that the robot was behind him. That robot (a new Mini Mosca apparently) fired popcorns at Lambo which made Lambo jumped and tripped on his legs.

"Gyupaa! Gotta stay calm", Lambo began to sniff and cry out loudly. Who doesn't get scare when you are being attacked by someone suddenly from behind even though it just popcorns. Electric began to come out from his horns and somehow reached the sockets nearby and short circuited them causing the whole school to be cut off from electricity.

"Wahhh, Lambo! Since when you are here? Ahhh, don't cry, Lambo. Your horns are emitting electric." Shoichi tried to reach Lambo and calm him down. Unfortunately, the sockets and the equipments in the lab began to explode and a fire started.

"Quick, put out the fire, Mini Mosca", shouted Irie. Mini Mosca complied and aimed his arms towards the fire. But, it seems like lady luck has abandoned Irie's side. Instead of water coming out from Mini Mosca's fingers, oil came out making those small fire gone wild.

Shoichi was stunned and almost fainted. Spanner has to drag him out while Giannini pick up Lambo. They hide themselves nearby the school and only left after the firemen came to extinguish the flame which by that time, more than half of the school has been engulfed in fire. They can't really do anything since the fire spread too quickly for them to extinguish the fire using the fire extinguisher in the lab.

"Good thing I managed to hack into the security system. The authority can only rule this as an accident due to old faulty wires", said Spanner while staring at Irie who has already fainted due to extreme stomach ache and slumped beside Mini Mosca. Giannini has gone to bring Lambo, who is now sleeping, back to Tsuna's house.

 **A/N: I forgot to mention Lambo and Ipin's age last time. They both are 7 years old in this story. By the way, the Bovino will pay to the school in the act of charity since they can't say that they are mafia and that the accident is caused by Lambo. Ohh, Mini Mosca is so cute that I can't help but putting it in this story. Again, hope you enjoy the story. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4: Byakuran

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr.**_

After leaving Shamal's office, Reborn decided to give Skull a call. "Oi, lackey, I have a mission for you" said Reborn as soon as Skull picked up the call. He wanted Skull to gather information about Shamal's patient records seven years ago. After all, this is Shamal they are talking about. It will be quite hard to find those records. Not that it is hard for him since he is not the greatest hitman for nothing but Reborn just have the urge to disturb Skull's resting day.

"I want the records by this evening, get it?" "Hai, Reborn-sempai. I will get them right away! Skull said before shutting his phone.

 _What the hell, Reborn? Why can't you do it yourself? I am a very busy person not like you._ While Skull is busy cursing Reborn, his phone rings again.

"You better starts investigating now instead of wasting your time cursing me. And don't say you are busy. You are currently lying on your bed doing nothing except for eating." Reborn then cuts off the phone call. The heck _did he knows what am I doing right now? Did he spied on me?_ Skull quickly looks around his room. _Guess I better hurry up. I don't want to get tortured by him._

Reborn then puts on his Reboyama sensei disguise and goes into the administration office to obtain information about Akiko and a few students who he thinks might be worthy to join the mafia. His original purpose for today is to look for suitable people to be recruited into Vongola in the future anyway. And he wants to find more hiding spots in the school since Tsuna has found almost all of them.  
xxxxx

In the end, Reborn came back home late at night. All because of Skull was late for their meeting. Tsuna was waiting for Reborn in his room.

"Reborn, where has you been? Kaa-san was worried about you for not coming back to have lunch and dinner without telling."

"I was out investigating something. And I found one more person in your school who is qualified to be part of your famiglia, Tsuna", said Reborn while changing into his pajamas.

"Geez, Reborn. How many times I told you to stop dragging people into mafia world? Who is that person anyway?"

Tsuna who is busy arranging books in his bag turned around to face Reborn when he didn't get any reply only to see that Reborn has fallen asleep on his hammock. _Well, now that Reborn is sleeping, I can play the new video game without him disturbing me._

Just when Tsuna is about to grab his game console, two arrows fired out from his cupboard. He managed to avoid them but he slipped and hit the floor thanks to the marbles that come out of nowhere. A paper is stuck on one of the arrow carrying the message: ' _Prepare to die tomorrow morning if you chose games over study tonight'._

Tsuna sighed and whimpered slightly. _Reborn, just how much traps did you set in my room?_

xxx The next day xxx

"Sho-kun, aren't Byakuran walking to school with us? He lives in the same apartment as you, right?", asked Akiko. "Byakuran-san told me that he has important things to do, so he will not attend school today". As they are walking together to school, Irie began to recall the conversation that he has with Byakuran yesterday after school.  
xxx Flashback xxx

"Byakuran-san, why are you here in Namimori? And why are you transferred to Tsuna's class? And shouldn't you be in a grade higher than me? How about your famiglia in Italy? You ditched them again?"

"Calm down, Sho-chan. Let's talk when we get back to the apartment", Byakuran shoved a marshmallow into Irie's mouth. "Apartment? Don't tell me that you are the one that moved into the unit on the floor above mine?"

"Bingo! As a reward, here's one more marshmallow for you. Say ahh…", Byakuran said while trying to feed Irie another marshmallow. "Byakuran-san, stop it. I don't want to ruin my appetite for lunch. How did you never get bored with marshmallows anyway?" Irie sighed. He can sense that his daily life is not going to be normal/calm with Byakuran just living directly above him. It means that he will be stuck with Byakuran everywhere he goes from now onwards.

Once Irie finished having his lunch with his family and settled down in his room, Byakuran came and invited him to his room. More like kidnapping him since he just flew in through the window and dragged him away. Irie was not surprised at all. He has been kidnapped by Byakuran for too many times already. There was this one time that Byakuran kidnapped him all the way to Italy just to show him a replica of The Leaning Tower of Pisa that he made using marshmallow.

"So, Byakuran-san, can you kindly answer my questions that I asked you just now?"

"Sure, but in exchange, I want you to answer all my questions too, Sho-chan". Byakuran's mood turned into a serious one and purple eyes stared intently at Irie.

Irie nodded. He knew he should keep quiet for now and listen to what Byakuran is going to say. It's rare for Byakuran to show that kind of face.

"Then, I will start first. Well, first of all, there aren't really any serious reasons why I chose to study here with Tsu-chan. I just wanted to stay close to Tsu-chan to support him if anything happened _and to repent my sins for what I did to Tsuna and his famiglia in the future._ Byakuran left the latter part unsaid. To be honest, he still feels guilty for what he did to in the future/parallel worlds. Tsuna might have forgiven him but he couldn't forgive himself. He also knew that not all Tsuna's guardians have totally forgiven him. That's why he wants to stay near Tsuna's side. To support him whenever somethings happened just like the how he supported Tsuna in the battle against the Vendice a year ago.

Byakuran continued. "Yuni-chan even thinks that this is a good idea when I asked for her opinion. But, one thing for sure, I didn't expect you to be transferred to Namimori School too. Must be a fate that we stay together", he grinned.

"But even you transferred here, shouldn't you be in the same grade as Ryohei-san and Hibari-san?"

"Haha. That's the fun part, Sho-chan. I want to be in the same class as our cute Tsunayoshi here. A lot of interesting things tend to happen around Tsu-chan and Enma-chan when they are together. I don't want to miss them. I still remember the time when I came to visit last time and see both of them being chased by a herd of angry bulls and ended up with the area almost destroyed by their guardians in the field trips organized by their school", Byakuran said cheerfully while opening a new packet of marshmallow.

 _How is that supposed to be interesting? It's scary._ Irie sweat-dropped.

"I even went as far as to change my birth year to enroll in the same grade as you guys. It doesn't really matter to me if I am one year behind from the people with the same age as mine. After all, you and I both know that I can easily graduate from the university if I wanted to with the knowledge that I gained from the future and the parallel worlds. Isn't it the same thing with you, Sho-chan?. You can practically skip grades and go straight away for the uni, aren't you? Since you also received the knowledge and the memory from the future."

"Yes. That's right. But, I don't want to attract attention from others. It will be kinda weird if a boy who previously like music and wanted to be a musician suddenly become a genius and skipping grades though I didn't denied that I scored pretty well in all my exams."

"That is so like you, Sho-chan. Trying to stay in low profile", Byakuran laughed before he continued his talk.

"About my famiglia, the current Gesso head said that he will pass the position to me after I graduated from uni. As for my guardians, Kikyo is busy with his university life while Zakuro is taking care of his sister in his village. Same goes for Daisy. He is currently enjoying his life with his parents. I'm not sure about Torikabuto since I never have any idea what is he doing in his daily life. He just appears whenever I need his help. And Bluebell, who is staying with her brother, is currently in her middle school. She is busy with her swimming competitions too."

"I see. I'm really glad that they have a better life compared to their future/parallel counterparts", Irie smiled. He knew that the five ex-funeral wraths doesn't have a nice life based on the memory that he has received from the future. "So, what you want to ask me, Byakuran-san?"

"I want you to tell me all about Kiko-chan. You told me in the class this morning that you have known her for roughly six years, right?"

"Ehhh, why do you want to know about her? Is she one of your acquaintances in the parallel worlds?" Irie is confused. He never thought that Byakuran will ask him about Akiko out of so many things that he could ask.

"No. Right now, I'm not even sure myself whether she is the same person as the one I known. That's why I want you to tell me everything you know about her. I'll tell you what happened once I have confirmed something", said Byakuran.

"…..Alright then. If that is what you really want to know. Akiko….."  
xxx Flashback ends xxx

Irie wondered if Byakuran's absence today has anything to do with Akiko. _Well_ , _for now, I just have to wait for him to confirm his suspicion first._

Meanwhile, somewhere in one of the houses in Namimori, a woman with dark blue hair and a pair of brown eyes is busy preparing some cookies topped with marshmallows while brewing expresso.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. ^~^**

 **At first, I want to write Reborn searching for the information himself. But then, I also want to try to include majority of the khr characters in my story, so I decided to put Skull in this chapter. About the funeral wraths, all those bad things that happened to them in the future/parallel world did not happen in this timeline although they still become Byakuran's guardians. For this fanfic, here is what I decided for them:**

 **Kikyo- I have no idea how old is he so I going to put him as a second year uni student.**

 **Zakuro- I think he becomes evil and destroy his village to prove his loyalty to Byakuran because he has lost hope in his life. In one of the flashbacks in the anime (can't remember which episode), he is grieving for someone's death. Since the anime doesn't specify who, I'm going to assume that the person who died is his only family member. But, in this timeline, that person didn't die thanks to Byakuran's help.**

 **Daisy- I just going to write him having a lovely family since I assumed that he must have live a tragic life which ended up causing him to have such a mental state in the anime.**

 **Bluebell- In this timeline, her brother didn't die since she knows what happened in the future and prevented her brother's death. But, she still view Byakuran as her other brother. (get the info about her brother from wiki)**

 **Torikabuto- I seriously have no idea what to do with this guy. Not even sure what is he. Is he even a human?**

 **Feel free to review this story.**


	6. Chapter 5: Meets Sendou Nariko

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr.**_

'Ding dong, ding dong'. A white-haired boy is currently ringing the bell of Sendou's house.

"Coming. Please wait for a minute". A woman dressed in a plain turquoise long-sleeved shirt with a matching knee-length skirt comes out to greet Byakuran.

"It's that you, Byakuran-kun? You have grown so much since I last meet you. You used to be such a cute skinny little boy."

"Haha. Puberty hits me hard I guess. Long time no see, Nariko-san. May I come in and have a talk?"

"Of course you can. Just wait for a moment, please." The woman whose name is Nariko suddenly steps forward and stares at the tree opposite of her house. Byakuran is about to ask her what's wrong when she throws a shuriken towards the shady tree. The shuriken is reflected back towards Nariko by a shot which she just casually catch back using her hand with ease.

"Ciaossu. As sharp as always, ' _fantasma signora'._ And what a 'nice' greeting that you gave me here although it has been years since we last seen each other _._ " A five years old kid wearing a fedora holding a gun jumps down from the tree and walks towards them.

"Ciao, Reborn. Just repaying what you always did to me whenever we met on a job. And don't call me by that nickname. I don't really like it", said Nariko.

 _What is the ex-sun arcobaleno doing here? Did he just call Nariko-san fantasma signora? They sounded like they have known each other for a long time._ Byakuran tilts his head and stares at both of them confusedly with more invisible question marks pop up in his head.

Nariko seems to know what is going on in Byakuran's mind so she answered first. "He comes here with the same reason as you, Byakuran-kun. Why don't both of you get into my house first?" Nariko chuckled slightly while looking at Byakuran's confused face. Meanwhile, Reborn has already walks into the house before Nariko finished her sentence.

Once they are inside the living room, Nariko went to the kitchen and came back with a tray of marshmallow cookies and a jug of expresso.

"Hmm, you know that we are coming, aren't you, Nariko?" Reborn asked.

"Yes. I have anticipated that the both of you will come and pay me a visit today. I knew you will come here ever since I decided to send Kiko to Namimori School. I just knew Byakuran-kun will come here when Kiko told me about her new classmates yesterday. This will going to be a long talk, so I prepared those just now as a treat to both of you", said Nariko.

Silence befell the room as none of them want to start the talk first. Even Reborn is a bit hesitated since what he is going to ask might bring back unpleasant memories to Nariko if what he has found out yesterday was true. As for Byakuran, he didn't expect Reborn to be here as well, so he is not sure whether he should ask about Akiko straight away. He is also curious how Nariko-san and Reborn knew each other.

"So, which one of you going to start first?", asked Nariko.

"I don't mind if Reborn starts first. But, before that, can I ask how both of you know each other?", said Byakuran.

"Ever heard of Fantasma Signora, one of the top hitwomen in the world? That hitwoman is right here." Reborn pointed at Nariko while seeping his expresso.

"Ehhh, you are that famous hitwoman who is known to appear from thin air in front of the targets no matter where they are hiding and attack them from in front?" Byakuran eyes widen. "Then, I assume you met Reborn during one of your missions?"

"That is just rumour, Byakuran-kun. I don't appear out of nowhere suddenly. My forte is stealth. I just made use of my ability to hide in the blind spots and approach them. But, you are right about me meeting Reborn during my mission. You can say that we are sort of rivals since we somehow always have the same targets and ended up competing who killed the target first. In fact, the first person who ever manages to detect my presence is Reborn. We almost kill each other the first time we met. Since then, he always shoots or throws something at me as a form of greeting", Nariko said while glancing at Reborn who is busy petting Leon.

"Its 100 years too early for you to hide your presence from me. Besides, it's not my fault I attack you the first time we met since I sense your killer intent directed at me", Reborn said blatantly.

"That time, I thought you are one of the assassins that the guy hired to counteract me. And no, trust me, it won't take me 100 years to hide my presence from you. The last time we met, you can't even detect my presence till I am 50 meters from you." Nariko and Reborn then glared intently at one another.

"Hnn. Now, tell me what happened. Why do you ask Shamal and Mammon to erase your daughter's memories?" Reborn breaks the glare and begins to become serious.

"Erase memories? Is that why Koko-chan doesn't recognise me?", asked Byakuran.

"It's kinda a long story, so I'll try to cut it short. Nineteen years ago, I got into a serious accident but I was saved by the head of the Neurale famiglia, Spectra Vermillion. Spec's wife passed away a few years before that and after spending time with him, I ended up falling in love with him and married him a year later. I quit my job as a hitwoman and decided to help Spec to take care of his family while he is busy with mafia stuff."

"But Spec's health deteriorates when Kiko is about eight years old, so I have to help him lead the Neurale famiglia with his eldest son, Renzo, who is just 18 years old that time. Although Neutrale famiglia is not as strong and famous as the Vongola, it still holds a fairly great power in both the light and dark world. The attacks on our famiglia increase and everyone is busy defending the famiglia. Spec decided to send Rei and Akiko to live temporary with his mother (retired from mafia) to protect her. Although both of them can defend themselves just right, he don't want them to experience the dark side of mafia yet since they are still too young."

"That's the time I met Koko-chan. Both me and her are eight years old that time."

"I was so glad that time when you became friend with her, Byakuran-kun. Kiko was depressed that time because she can only come back to the mansion when the situation calms down which it took quite some time."

"But, none of us expected the situation to take turn for a worse. Even after two years, Spec's health didn't get better and one day, the Draco famiglia, one of our alliances, betrayed us and attack our HQ."

"And that led to the 'Vulcanico Affair', am I right?" Reborn who has keeps quiet until now asked. "I did some research on my own."

"As expected of you to do a research on your own before you come and meet me, Reborn. That's right. That time, the whole family is in the HQ since it was a school holiday for the children. The Draco famiglia attacked with their full force and outnumbered us. It was like they already planned the attack from the start since they attacked from every corner of the mansion."

"But, things did not go well with them, right? I heard 80% of Drago famiglia were wiped out in that attack", Byakuran chimed in.

"Things don't go well on our side either. We lost half of our men and everyone is injured. Rei, Kiko's third elder brother, was playing with Kiko when a few men broke in through the window and attacked them. He was shot trying to protect Kiko. Somehow, the incident triggered Kiko to activate her flame for the first time."

"What type of flame did she have?", asked Reborn.

Nariko's expression turns solemn. "I… I don't….know. Until now, I have no idea what kind of flame is that. It doesn't belong to the 7 types of flames. Kiko lost control of herself and the flame. It's like the foreign flame has taken control over her instead of her controlling the flame. She attacked anyone that blocks her way, be it the enemies or the allies."

"Including you?", Reborn asked again.

"Unfortunately, yes. Ren and I tried our best to stop her but we ended up getting hurt by the flame that is emitting from her body. Spec barely able to stop her from killing everyone in the HQ but with the cost of his life. He used up all his energy to seal Kiko's flame." Nariko's eyes are now covered by her bangs. It was a truly unpleasant and scary memory for her. She lost her husband and almost lost her daughter as well.

Nevertheless, Nariko continues her talk. "Kiko fell into coma for 3 months after that. At first, we thought it was best to hide the incident from her until she fully recovered. But, she remembered everything and locked herself in her room. She blamed herself for causing the death of his father and the men that worked for our famiglia. And due to that, her emotions became highly unstable and the flame which was supposed to have been sealed by Spec shows the sign of being awaken again. I had no choice but to ask Shamal and Mammon's help to alter Kiko's memory. Somehow, it fails and we had no choice but to erase those painful memories of hers. She only has her memory till she was 7 years old. The memory where she spent her day living happily with us and Spec who is still healthy. That's why she didn't remember you, Byakuran-kun."

"I see. Errr, Nariko-san, what is the colour of the flame?", Byakuran asked hesitantly.

"It's greyish orange."

Byakuran's expression turns grim. Reborn lowers his fedora. _If that cheerful crazy mare kid shows that kind of face, it's definitely not a good sign._

* * *

 **A/N: In this story, both Reborn and Nariko become hitman when they are still teenagers. About the flames, I think most of the bosses and higher up know a bit about them but they can't use ring flames in the fight because of the technology at that time is not advance. By the way, I'm really suck in giving names and to think that a lot of new characters will appear in the future chapters, *sigh*.**

 **Half siblings of Akiko (17 years old):**

 **i) Renzo Vermillion (27 years old)**

 **ii) Silvio Vermillion and Silvia Vermillion (twins- 25 years old)**

 **iii) Rei Vermillion (21 years old)**

 **{these names just pop up in my mind when I'm writing this XD}**

 ***Fantasma signora means phantom lady.**

 **Nickname given to Nariko by mafia people since she always appear out of thin air although she claimed she is not an illusionist.**


	7. Chapter 6: Catastrophe flame

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR.**_

* * *

"Haha, onii-chan, you lost again."

"Aww man, I lost again for five times in a row. Can you please have mercy on your brother for at least once, Kiko?", the blond-haired boy stared at his little sister with a pair of puppy eyes.

"Nope. You didn't show mercy on me when we are playing chess last time. You defeated me 7 times in a row. Now, it's payback time. You really suck in video game compared to Ren nii-chan."

Rei puffed up his cheeks upon hearing his sister's comments which made Kiko laughed even harder. Both of them are playing together in Kiko's room since they have nothing else to do. Ren is busy doing his reports while the twins are busy doing their school projects somewhere in the mansion.

"Let's make this more interesting, nii-chan. We make a bet for this round. If I win, you have to treat me all the strawberry snacks that I like for a week and vice versa if I lost. To make it fair, I only use my right hand this time. Deal?"

"Hmmm, alright, deal."

"Let's see who can …..". Before Kiko could finish her sentence, a few explosions can be heard throughout the whole HQ. Someone crashed in through the window holding a gun. Rei and Kiko immediately stood up in alert.

"Well, look at what we have here. Two little Vermillion kids waiting to be killed", the intruder smirked while aiming his gun at Rei and Kiko. Six more intruders came in and surrounded them.

"Kiko, you deal with the left and I deal with the right. Be careful. These people are not small fry if they can break through the HQ mist barrier undetected", whispered Rei while both of them slowly backed to the wall.

As soon as Rei finish talking, Kiko landed a kick on the nearest intruder before knocking down the other three by hitting their pressure points. Meanwhile, Rei proceeded to knock down the rest using a hidden taser.

"We need to find mum and dad quick!", Kiko said while rushing out towards the corridor with Rei as more explosions occurred throughted the mansion. Rei was catching up with Kiko from behind when he sensed a sniper outside aiming at them.

"LOOK OUT! KIKO!" Rei pushed Kiko aside and got shot instead.

"Nii-chan!" Kiko was shocked. She quickly approached the unconcious Rei and saw Rei bleeding profusely. _Blood. No, don't die, nii-chan._ _Please hang on._ Kiko tried to calm herself and stop the bleeding when a second bullet is shot and grazed her cheek.

Kiko didn't flinch against the shot. Instead, she felt something burning inside her. Her eyes began to flicker between brown and orange. She stood up and stared at the sniper. She was about to aim at the sniper when her head hurt suddenly. _Aurgh, my brain hurts._ She tried to resist but soon her vision darkened as she slipped into the darkness.

When she regained consciousness, she felt pain all over her body. Her vision was blur but she can sense that she was being held by someone. _Dad, is that you?_ She tried to speak but she can't. The pain was too much for her. Everything was so fuzzy. The last thing she saw was her dad's battered face telling her something as darkness took over her vision again.

* * *

"Spill it. Judging from your expression, you know something about the flame", Reborn eyes Byakuran.

"That flame is the opposite of sky flame. Just like ying and yang. When there is light, there is darkness. If sky flame brings harmony, that flame brings calamity. That is the flame is called catastrophe flame." The purple irises narrowed as he speaked.

"How did you know that, Byakuran-kun? I can't find anything when I went to do some research after the incident."

Byakuran shows Nariko the Mare ring that decorated his middle finger. "As the holder of the sky Mare ring, I can connect to the parallel worlds and share knowledge between my parallel selves. The flame is very rare even among the parallel worlds. Only two of my parallel selves saw the flame before and I must say, the encounters are not nice at all."

"In other words, the flame is a pain in the a**", Reborn intercepts.

Byakuran nodded. "The catastrophe flame is much more sinister and deadly compared to flame of wrath and the flame of night combined together. It causes serious damage when you are in contact with the flame. It even managed to kill one of my parallel selves and destroyed more than half of that particular world before the wielder collapsed, I think. It was also the first time my other parallel self went almost all out to defeat the wielder before the future/parallel me meet the current Tsunayoshi."

"The parallel me did a lot of research about the flame since he was interested in that flame. The information wasn't much, so what I'm going to tell next are all that I know. First of all, only sky flame wielder might possess that flame. Second, the catastrophe flame is a form of tainted sky flame. The wielder falls into depravity or the dark side at the exact moment when he or she activated their flame for the first time in their life."

"None of my parallel selves possess that flame since they did not become crazy for power when they first activated their flame." Byakuran added when he saw Reborn staring at him sceptically.

"Third, just like Nariko-san said earlier, the flame controls the wielder and causes destruction. The user will not die due to exhaustion as the flame feeds on negative emotions of the users themselves and the surrounding people. Fourth, if nothing is done, the person's consciousness will eventually fade and the body will become nothing but a mere host for the flame to carry out its destruction until the body is damaged completely. Lastly, the colour of the flame will turn greyish black once the person's mind completely broken."

Byakuran takes a seep of the expresso before he continues. "But, I still can't believe Koko-chan possessed the flame. She isn't the type that will have any dark feelings inside her."

"That only means that someone, a very skilful person is manipulating Akiko's mind when she first activated her flame subconsciously. That person knew about the catastrophe flame and he also knew that Akiko has sky flame. He was likely made use of the attack to trick and manipulate her mind", Reborn concluded as he processed what Byakuran just said.

Meanwhile, Nariko has been in a deep thought after hearing Byakuran's explanation. _If what Reborn concludes is correct, this means that there are traitors within the famiglia. But only a few people inside the famiglia knew about the flames. How is this possible?_

"Hmm, putting that aside first. I still have a few questions, Nariko. Why do you change Akiko's family name and use back your maiden name and stayed here? You said that Akiko still have her memory till she is 7. That means she knew about the mafia more or less. And why did you transfer her to Namimori School? I know the Teitan School has an accident but there are other schools that you can send her." Reborn asked.

"Reborn, you know well that there is no way one's memory can be sealed forever. Kiko's memory is resurfacing in the form of nightmares about a year ago. The dreams are not clear but enough to scare her. You can call it a mother instinct or whatever you want to call it, but I have the feelings she can overcome this if I sent her there. I already plan to transfer her there last year, so the fire in the Teitan School is just the perfect excuse I can use."

"Is it because of dame-Tsuna and his guardians that you want to transfer her there?"

"It might be so. I watched the arcobaleno battle from far and I can see that the boy has a pure heart despite having great power. With his personality, he can show Kiko that not all mafiaso are bad. She hates killing and she doesn't have a good impression of the mafia even to our own famiglia since she always saw mafiaso bully the weak and she herself often get targeted. As for why I change our family names, it's to protect her. I chose to stay in Namimori because this is my late grandpa's hometown. I faked her death and brought her here to start a new life. Who knows someone manage to find out the truth and spread the news and both of us ended up with all those kidnapping and assassination attempts."*

"So, what's your plan now, Nariko?"

"I need to go back to Italy to discuss with the rest of the family about the possibilities of traitors within the famiglia. I don't know how long will I take. It will certainly take quite some time since 7 years has passed. It will be hard to identify the traitors if what you said earlier is true, Reborn. But, I don't want to leave Kiko here alone. We don't know when her sealed memory will resurface and whether the flame will be awakened again or not", Nariko voiced out her worry.

"I can stay with Koko-chan while you are in Italy."

"Are you a baka? She didn't even remember you. What reason is there for her to stay with you?", scolded Reborn.

"Then, how about both me and Koko-chan stay with Sho-chan? I heard from Sho-chan that both of them are best friends. Sho-chan considers Koko-chan as his sister too. It will also be easier for me to protect her. The three of us can stay in my apartment since I have two empty rooms ", suggested Byakuran .

"Hmm, not a bad idea. I can also get Tsuna and his guardians to be closer to her via Irie. Tsuna can help Akiko that way while at the same time gain a new member for his famiglia. What do you think about this, Nariko?"

"Thanks, Reborn, Byakuran-kun. I'm ok with the idea as long as Kiko is fine with it. As for whether she will join Tsuna's famiglia or not, that is up to her to decide, not me, Reborn."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is quite boring with all those mess** **y, lengthy explanation about the flame which I also don't know what am I typing. I just couldn't find the right words to put in this chapter plus my English vocab is a bit rusty already.**

 ***Nariko also being targeted by other mafia since they thought she is just a normal woman who is associated with Neutrale famiglia. Only Reborn knew Nariko is phantom lady.**


	8. Chapter 7: Dream part 1-Yuni

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR.**_

The sun shines brightly as white fluffy clouds drifting lazily across the azure sky. Sitting under the shady tree not far from a mansion was a girl with dark teal hair. She was having a fun time making flower crowns while enjoying the soft gentle breeze that blows from time to time. There were also two foxes that accompanied her; one can be seen lying contently on her lap while the other one snuggling beside her.

"Princess, sorry for disturbing but there is a call for you", the blond hair man walks towards her while passing a phone to her.

"Buonasera, Yuni. How's your day today?"

"Buonasera, Uncle Reborn. I'm fine here. So, is something matter? I'm sure you are not calling me just to ask that, Uncle Reborn." Yuni chuckled.

"Well, I just called to tell you that I have found the girl that you saw in your dream. Her name is Sendou Akiko. It seems like she…"

"Ohh, I see. Thanks for telling me. I might come to visit again soon. Help me to say hi to everyone there, Uncle Reborn. Goodbye." As soon as the call ended, Yuni lets out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong, princess?" asked Gamma. It is rare to see the young don of Giglio Nero family sighed after all.

"It's nothing, Gamma. It is just that Uncle Reborn told me that he has found the girl that appeared in my dream."

"Did you mean the dream that you have about a month ago?"

"Yes. And Uncle Reborn was right. Those white orchids in my dream do represent Byakuran-san. I'm worried about them. If only I can see the dream till the end, I might not be this worried."

"I'm sorry, princess, for waking you up that time. But, I personally think that you shouldn't be worry so much about them. Tsunayoshi and his guardians are there to help. If they can defeat Vendice, they sure can defeat whoever that pull the strings behind that. You should trust them and the Gesso brat. As much as I hate to admit, that Gesso brat is more than capable enough to solve the problem", Gamma said while petting Yuni's head to reassure her that everything will be alright.

"It's ok, Gamma. It is not your fault. You are worry about me that time. I do believe in Tsuna-san and Byakuran-san but I just can't help but worried about them. Ne, let's find some time to visit them soon."

"Ok, princess. But, right now, we should get inside the mansion. It's getting windy here. I don't want you to catch a cold."

* * *

xxxxx

A little girl can be seen playing happily with her family members/friends in the middle of a meadow full of colourful flowers and chirping birds. Standing by the edge of the meadow was Yuni. She didn't know why she was there but somehow, she knew that she was inside a dream considering that she can't feel the wind or the grass on her bare feet.

Sounds of laughter fills the air as the little girl whose face can't be seen clearly by Yuni was playing tag with a boy slightly older than her judging from his height. Yuni can't help but smile at the warm scene in front of her. She idly recalled back the time she spent with her mother. Short but filled with happy moments.

As Yuni continued to watch over the little girl, she gained a sense of foreboding. She tried to look around but she couldn't find anything suspicious that can trigger the feelings of dread that rose within her. Yuni wasn't the only one who felt the sudden change in the atmosphere.

The little girl has stopped playing and was looking around just like Yuni when she felt something bit her. The pain was excruciating that she can't even let out a sound. All she can do was crouching on the grass as she fought with the pain.

Yuni saw something slithering away from the girl before a blinding light enveloped the whole meadow causing her to close her eyes using her hand. _A snake?_

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that the once picturesque meadow has turned into a lifeless empty ground. All the flowers and grass has been burnt to ashes. Most of the fire has die down but there are still some part of the grounds that are still burning. The atmosphere was suffocating and scorching hot. It was like the whole area has been plunged into he**.

Yuni snapped out from her initial shock when she heard someone wailing. She turned around to see the little girl sitting on the burning ground, bawling her eyes out. A translucent shield was protecting the girl from the surrounding flame. Yuni knew that this was just a dream but she can't help but tried to approach and calm the girl down. It pains her heart to see the girl crying non-stop. As much as she wanted to help, Yuni can't move away from her spot no matter how hard she tried.

Dark clouds began to gather and the rain started to fall no long after that. It was not a heavy rain but it was enough to extinguish the flame that still burn some parts of the ground. The girl has stopped crying but Yuni can see clearly that the girl's mind and heart was broken.

The rain continued to pour lightly as if it was trying to wash away the little girl's pain. From far, sun rays can be seen seeping through the fading clouds. Grasses and flowers began to grow again on the bare ground that was well illuminated by the sun. Just like the environment began to recover to its original state, the girl slowly raises her head and stands up as the shield began to disappear. The fear was still there but Yuni could see that the girl will heal completely eventually.

Soon, the rain stopped and a gentle breeze blew away the rest of the clouds. Carried along with the wind were petals of white orchids. The petals danced around the girl as to reassure her that everything will be alright.

For the first time after the blinding light, Yuni saw the girl smile again. However, it didn't last long. A flock of crows flew out of nowhere and attack the girl. The girl having no other choices began to run away towards the end of the meadow which was unfortunately the edge of a cleft.

She turned around to see a shadow emerged from the flocks of crows aiming to catch her. Just as the shadow about to catch her, something on the girl glowed brightly and the translucent shield appeared again to protect her. Yuni can't really see the source of the glowing due to the flocking crows. But the impact of the clashing between the shadow and the crows with the shield causes the girl to lose her balance and she fell into the cleft. Fortunately, she was caught by a strong pair of arms before she reached the ground.

Yuni woke up from her dream without having a chance to see who caught the girl as she felt someone was calling her.

"Princess, are you okay?" asked Gamma. He was worried when he saw Yuni seems to struggle in her sleep. He was doing his paperworks in his office when Colulu came to him. He honestly thought that something happened to Yuni when Colulu nudged him towards Yuni's room without Widget since he has instructed both of them to guard Yuni when she is asleep in her room.

When he reached her room, he saw Yuni frowning in her sleep so, he assumed that she was having a nightmare and decided to wake her up.

"I'm okay, Gamma. I'm not having a nightmare. It's more like some kind of premonition if I have to say."

"I'm sorry princess for disturbing you."

"No. It's alright. By the way, it's already late at night. You should go to sleep now, Gamma. From what I can see, you have been doing your paperworks up till this hour. Again. Despite I told you to sleep early."

Gamma smiled nervously. He knew that Yuni doesn't like anyone especially him to work till late at night and forgo their sleep. "Err, I go sleep right away, princess. Goodnight." Gamma said while slowly backed away towards the door and leave.

As Gamma leave her room, she recalled back the dream that she has just now. I _think I need to talk to Uncle Reborn about this. The emblem on the shield. It was blur but there is no mistake about it. The emblem belongs to the Vongola._

* * *

 **A/N: Just to say throughout the whole dream, Yuni couldn't see the girl's face clearly. You know, like how some anime intentionally didn't show or blur out the face of certain characters during flashbacks etc. Err,I really don't know how to describe this but I hope you get what I meant.**

 **In case you forget, Colulu and Widget are the box animals of Gamma.**

 **Buonasera- Good evening**


	9. Chapter 8: Dream part 2- Tsuna

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR._**

 _I can't wait to see dad again tonight._ Tsuna hums happily while doing his homework with Yamamoto and Gokudera in his room.

"Juuidaime, you seem to be in a very good mood today. Did something good happen?"

"Gokudera is right. You look more happy and motivated than usual."

"Is it? Well, partly because I get to meet him again today. But, mostly because Reborn has been too busy these two days to torture me." Tsuna smiled. A day without Reborn's spartan teaching is like a heaven to him.

"No wonder I didn't see Reborn-san lately. What is he busy with, Juudaime?"

"I'm not sure actually but I think he said something like finding some new members to join Vongola. I really wish he didn't pull any innocent people into our world again." _Nor that I wish he pulls some weird people to join in either. Having to deal with my guardians is already so tiring._ Tsuna sighed.

"Umm, Tsuna, when are you going to tell us about that person you meet? I have been curious about him for more than a year."

"I might tell you guys in the future but for now, it's a secret", said Tsuna while putting his finger on his own lips.

"Haha, not even a clue, Tsuna?"

"Nope."

"You baseball idiot. Stop pestering Juudaime about that matter. If he wants to keep that as a secret, let him be." Gokudera hits Yamamoto on his head using a textbook before turning to his beloved boss.

"But, still, Juudaime. If you plan to tell us, can I be the first person to know? I am your right hand man after all. Please…." Gokudera looks at Tsuna with sparkling emerald puppy eyes. Tsuna sweat drops. He can practically see Gokudera pops up a tail and wagging it around.

"Err, ok? It's not really a big secret though. Anyway, let's finish our homework fast, guys. Then, we can play the video games that I just bought last week together", said Tsuna as he tries to avoid them from asking further questions.

Actually, all of Tsuna's guardians are curious about the mysterious person that Tsuna met every three or four days. They know when Tsuna will meet the guy because he will be in a good mood the whole day no matter how bad or hectic the day goes. Reborn has been curious as well. He tried to force the answer out of Tsuna using all sorts of methods but Tsuna just won't tell him.

He doesn't even know where Tsuna meet that person or when they meet although he is with him almost 24/7. Mukuro suspected that they meet in an illusion just like how he and Chrome used to meet when his body is still trapped in the Vendice's water prison. So, he tried to intrude Tsuna's mind to prove his suspicion. Nevertheless, he failed since Tsuna somehow learnt how to block him from entering his dream after he toyed with his dream last time.

But, Reborn doesn't really mind about that matter. Whoever that person is, he definitely brings good influence on Tsuna. And he already has a rough idea of who that person is. He does have a great pride in his intuition although it is not as good as Tsuna's hyper intuition.

A blond haired man can be seen sitting by the riverside with both his hands hugging his knees. His orange eyes which are overshadowed by his bang carry a hint of sadness as he recalled a certain painful memory. But, he quickly hides his emotion away when he senses someone coming.

"Dad!" Tsuna tackles Giotto from behind causing him nearly kisses the ground due to the sudden weight behind him.

Giotto turns around and ruffles Tsuna's hair making it even messier than usual. "Come on, Tsuna. You are already 16 years old and yet you are still acting like a little 6 years old kid." Giotto smiled.

"But, you are enjoying this, aren't you? Besides, I am forever a child inside my heart. This is the only place and time I can let my inner self out freely without having killed by Reborn. And don't deny it, dad. You too act childish from time to time."

"Hahaha. You are right. So, how's your high school life going, Tsuna?" Actually, Giotto does know about Tsuna's daily life since he is staying inside the ring. But not everything, since he doesn't want to be called a stalker and more than half of the time, he just wanders off to somewhere else or sleeps.

"It just like usual. Not that much different from middle school except that there is more homework." As Tsuna continues to talk, he notices that Giotto doesn't really sounds like his usual self.

"Dad, is there something wrong? You….err, how to say….. err, you feels a little off today. Did something happen?"

"What? No. Nothing." Giotto immediately shakes his head.

"Don't lie, dad. I inherit this from you. I know when you are lying." Tsuna pointed his head using his right hand.

"You know, sometimes, I wish your hyper intuition is not as strong as mine. I can't hide anything from you." Giotto sighed. "Don't worry. Nothing bad happens. Just recall some memories. That's all."

Tsuna can see the sadness and regret that flicked through Giotto's eyes for a second. He immediately understands that the memory must be some sort of painful past. "If you say so, dad. I don't mind if you didn't tell me now, but please remember that I am here for you just like how you are always here for me. I willing to listen to you anytime you are ready to talk about it." Tsuna puts a reassuring hand on Giotto's shoulder.

"Somehow, it feels like our roles have reversed, Tsuna." Giotto chuckled.

Tsuna laughed back. Both of them then proceed to lie down on the soft grass while enjoying the peace and silent that follows.

As Tsuna continues to stare at the sky, he promptly recalls back how he and Giotto first met in this illusion/dream. It was the day after he defeated Byakuran in the future.

On the outside, Tsuna might look fine and happy because everything returned to normal when he defeated Byakuran. But, he was actually on the verge of breaking down emotionally. He blamed himself why he couldn't find any other way to defeat Byakuran without killing him. Yes, Byakuran killed many people including the arcobaleno. But, for Tsuna, a person's life is precious no matter how evil the person is. Who is he to end a person's life like this? He is just a normal teenager who happened to be the descendant of Vongola Primo and thus been chosen to become the Decimo. How can he returned Vongola to its original state and purposes if he can't even save those people that have fallen into darkness. And what's more important, he didn't want to disappoint Giotto and Nono.

As a result, Tsuna was having nightmares where he ended up killing countless people in the future and stained Vongola with blood. Reborn realised this but it was Giotto who took the first action. Giotto appeared in Tsuna's dream and made use of the sky flame's harmony factor to calm Tsuna down. He ensured Tsuna that the future Byakuran doesn't hate him for killing him. He also shared his experience and the story of the past every time he visited Tsuna.

Occasionally, both of them just lied down on the field or talked about random stuffs. Sometimes, the rest of the first generation guardians except for Daemon came and visited him along with Giotto. Alaude only visited him once though, and that was because he was forced by Giotto. The most frequent visitors among the guardians are of course Asari and G. Tsuna really enjoyed listen to Asari playing with his flute as it always managed to calm his mind and soul.

Eventually, Tsuna began to think of Giotto as his own father since he literally spent more time with Giotto compared to his biological father which led him started calling Giotto 'dad' instead of 'Giotto-san'. He wished he can hang out with Giotto everyday but it was impossible as the space/ illusionary world where he met Giotto consumed his flame which will tires him out if he did that every day. That's why he can only spend his time with his new father every three or four days.

When the Vongola rings were destroyed by the Simon famiglia, Tsuna was worried that he won't be able to see Giotto and the rest of the first generation guardians again. It turned out that Giotto and his guardians were safe. After all, the Vongola rings have the miracle of vertical space time axis. The wills that has been engraved into the Vongola rings will not be able to be destroyed by any means as long as time continues to flow and the rest of the Trinisette (the Mare rings and the pacifiers) remains in the world. The rings were just acting as mere medium for them to manifest themselves when they need to give trial to the next successor of the famiglia.

As Tsuna continues to reminisce about the past, he slowly drifts back to sleep and subconsciously exit the illusionary world.

 **A/N: About Mukuro toying with Tsuna's dream, I got the idea from the drama CD- Let's Meet in a Nightmare (just go to the wiki if you don't know). And according to wiki, Giotto's eyes are orange is colour even without in HDWM. (I refer to wiki a lot since it has been quite a long time since I read/watch khr).**

 **I wonder what happened to the wills inside the rings when the rings are destroyed. Will those wills be destroyed too? How come the Trinisette is not affected? O.o**

 **I just can't imagine Giotto acts seriously the whole time since I have been influenced by all those fanfic that I read. XD And I MIGHT make an omake about the first generation guardians visit Tsuna in the dream or the first time Tsuna called Giotto 'dad' once I have enough idea and time.**


	10. Chapter 9: Dream part 3- Byakuran

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR._**

 **A/n: If you are quite confused after reading this chapter, you can read the notes at the end of this chapter or you can ask me if you are still confuse. For those who has start reading this fanfic before 13 July 2017, you might notice the summary for this fanfic has changed since I going to change half of my original plot.**

2 o'clock in the morning. Most people would have been deep in slumber by now except for a certain white haired teenage boy. The said guy is currently lying on his own bed while staring at the marshmallow held up high between his thumb and his index finger.

"Ne ne, marshmallow, do you think I am a jerk?"

"Come on. Don't be so mean to me, marshmallow. You are supposed to comfort me, not staring coldly at me."

"It's not my fault I forgot the first promise that I made in my life. I lost my childhood memory."

"I know, I know. I should have search for her once I recalled those memories back but you can't really blame me. I seriously thought she was not longer in this world anymore."

"Hmph. You are not helping at all, dear marshmallow. I can't believe you are so mean. I hate you."

Byakuran then proceeds to eat up the said marshmallow when a blinding light suddenly appears causing him to almost choke himself.

"I'm sorry, I just kidding. Of course I love you, marshmallow." Somehow, Byakuran manages to blurt out those words between his coughing.

"Haha. Sorry for scaring you."

Byakuran turns around to face the person and his lilac eyes widen. "You are…"

 _So boring…. so empty…..so….so lonely. There is nothing else to do. How long has I been sitting here? Who am I? I don't even remember anymore._ The little boy stared at the empty surrounding with a blank and lifeless gaze while hugging both his knees.

 _When will the Shinigami comes to get me? I want to d-_

"Don't say that, Byakuran-san." A warm hand was placed on Byakuran's shoulder.

Byakuran turned around to look at the girl who has a pair of bright blue eyes. "Huh, me? So, my name is Byakuran, huh? Who are you? Why you don't want to let me die? "

"That's quite a lot of questions, Byakuran-san. Well, yes. Your name is Byakuran while mine is Yuni. "

"Yu…ni? Did I know you? I don't remember anymore", said Byakuran with a low tone as he turned back to gaze at the empty scene in front of him.

"Yes and no. To be exact, the future you and the future me known each other but I believe this is the first time we meet each other in this timeline. Byakuran-san, let's be friends this time. What do you think about it?" Yuni gave Byakuran a bright warm smile as she held both his hands.

"Friends? Why do I need friends? I don't need that. I just want to die. There is nothing more in this world to bind me." Byakuran mumbled.

Despite hearing that, Yuni stayed beside Byakuran every day. She showered Byakuran with warmth and kindness hoping that one day, Byakuran would realise that he is not alone in this world. He has friends that care for him. Thanks to Yuni's endless effort, Byakuran slowly came back to life. At the same time, Byakuran's memories including the one from the future returned causing him to distant himself from Yuni again.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you, Yuni-chan."

"You are not hurting anyone, Byakuran-san. You-"

"I almost destroy your soul. And I try to take over the world. I killed so many people. I don't deserve anyone kindness or forgiveness. My hands are stained with blood. So, just stay away from me. It's for your own good, Yuni-chan."

"But, you and the one from the future is a different person altogether. The proof is here. The Byakuran-san from the future won't hesitate to kill anyone that got on his way just to obtain what he wanted. But, the current you have a kind heart. You scare that you will lose your mind and hurt me and everyone again."

"But-"

"No more but, Byakuran-san. Don't run away anymore. I believe deep inside your heart, you are just like Sawada-san and I. So, channel those feelings of yours to help the people surrounding you and your Family. I am sure somewhere out there, someone will need you and will accept you whole heartedly for who you are. Maybe not now, but in the future." said Yuni with a determined look in her eyes.

Somehow, those few last sentences sound familiar to him. Like he has heard those words from somewhere or someone. Tears began to trickle down Byakuran's face as he hugged Yuni. "Yuni-chan! Thank you! Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for believe in me."

Yuni returned Byakuran's hug and they remained just like that until Byakuran stopped crying. "Byakuran-san, I'll take my leave now. Don't worry. We will meet again soon in real life. Take care until then."

"Take care too, Yuni-chan."

For the first time after he received the memories about the future two weeks ago, Byakuran finally have a peaceful sleep. He was no longer being trapped in the endless nightmares that he subconsciously created. He has reasons to live his life now. And for the first time in his life, the lost piece of memories of his childhood began to resurface again thanks to the conversation with Yuni.

A group of four boys were bullying a little boy at the edge of a playground. Despite all the beatings and the harsh insults that those older boys threw at him, the little boy never even let out a yelp or cries. He didn't even beg those bullies to stop which causes those boys to be angrier.

"Hey! You guys better stop bully him right now!" A childish voice interrupted them causing them to stop what they were doing and turned to the source of the voice. Standing not far from them was a girl with short blackish brown hair, glaring angrily at those boys. The groups of boys burst into laughter while the little boy just stared blankly at her.

"Look at what we have here. A little girl trying to act like a heroin to save a little boy in distress. What you gonna do if we don't want to stop? Beat the crap out of us? I'm so scared." The fattest boy in that group said sarcastically while pretending to be trembling. His act was followed by the rest of his gang before they burst into laughter again.

"You ask for it, you ugly fat pig." A kick then landed on the face of the gang leader causing him to have his first kiss with the ground. The rest of the gang immediately stopped laughing and one of them shouted at the little girl. "OII, don't you think we won't beat you cuz you're a girl."

"As though you can beat me." With that, a rather one-sided fight broke out between the girl and the gang causing those bullies to swear revenge on her before running away like chickens.

Exhausted due to the fight, the girl sat on the ground to catch her breath muttering something along the line 'four older boys against a girl weren't a fair fight'. The white-haired boy approached her and crouched down beside her. "You shouldn't have butted in. Now, those guys will come after you too."

"I can't stand bullying. If they dare to come again, I'll kick their asses again. They are clearly bullying you and you didn't put up a fight. What's wrong with you?" The girl turned to look at the boy.

"Doesn't matter. They will stop when they get bored of -" The boy winced when his head is knocked by the girl. "Are you kidding me? What if they didn't stop? What if you got injuries inside (internal wounds) from those beatings? Come. I'll get grandma to put plaster on your injuries (bruises)." The girl stood up and dragged the injured boy with her.

Surprised with the sudden action, he said, "Wait a minute, I don't even know you." He tried without success to free his left hand from the girl. The said girl totally ignored the boy's attempt to free himself. "My name is Akiko. What's yours?"

"What? Err, my name is Byakuran. "

"There. Now, we know each other. Stop struggling or you'll make yourself hurts more."

"Hey-"

 **A/N: If you are wondering, when Yuni visited Byakuran in his dream, Byakuran yearned to die and to become 'nothing' thus he slowly forgot everything including his name. He was in a child form in the nightmare because I think that when people are in a state of denial/confusion/scared, their mental state will sort of becoming like little children? And his original personality is a good person, so when he regained his memory, he tried to stay away from Yuni because he scared that he will hurt her like what his future/parallel self did.**

 **In the anime, Yuni said that she and Byakuran are alike, so were Tsuna and Byakuran. I think the similarity between them is that the three of them willing to do anything to reach their objectives. For Yuni and Tsuna, both of them are willing to do anything to protect the people around them. As for Byakuran, he is willing to do anything to obtain the Trinisette. (Please note that this is just my opinion).**

 **As for Akiko, you will see how she knows how to fight in the later part of the story. Same with why Byakuran doesn't has his childhood memory.**

 **Good news: I am going to give box animals to the Simon famiglia in the later part of the story although I still not sure what Shittopi and Kaoru will get what type of animals.** **You are welcomed to give any idea.**

 **Bad news: I have bad internet connection so it's kind of hard for me to update my fanfic frequently**.


	11. Chapter 10: The beginning

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.**_

"Sawada! Answer this question now!" Nezu sensei was standing in front of the board while staring angrily at Tsuna who he thought was busy day dreaming. Somehow, Nezu sensei managed to get his work as a teacher back and was now teaching at Namimori High much to everyone dismay.

"Ehh, err, let me think for a second, sensei." Tsuna scratched his head while quickly took a look at the question written on the board. He didn't focus during the whole lesson just now. Even if he did, he doubted he can answer it since Mathematics will forever be his weakest subject despite Reborn's daily effort to drill those formulas and solutions into his head.

Heck, Reborn even considered it an amazing feat when he managed to get a C instead of F in his last year test. Of course, this was kept a secret from everyone. He has a reputation to keep. As much as it was impossible, Reborn did made it his life goal to make Tsuna get an A for his Maths test before he graduated from his high school. If not, he won't hear the end of it from his damn rivals, Colonello and Verde for failing as a Math tutor. The word 'impossible' and 'failing' never exist in his dictionary. NEVER.

"Psst, Juudaime. Here's the answer." Gokudera, who was sitting in front of Tsuna, secretly passed a small paper to him.

"Hurry up, Sawada! I'm still waiting for the answer here." Nezu sensei was tapping his foot impatiently. Actually, he knew Tsuna won't be able to answer the question. After all, he was Dame-Tsuna. He can't do anything right. Yes, his test marks might have improved but Nezu sensei solely believed that those marks were just due to sheer luck and cheatings. There was no way he going to let go any chance to humiliate Tsuna after Tsuna and his stupid gang caused him to lose his job two years ago.

"6927?" Tsuna said. He wasn't sure the answer is 5927 or 6927 since Gokudera tore the paper right at the first number.

"HA! I knew you would get it wrong. Dame-Tsuna will always be dame. You can't even answer this easy question. I can already foresee your dull and hopeless future. It's a wonder you can join high school without having to repeat a gra-"

"BAM!" Gokudera's fist hit the table so hard that it cracked as he stood up and glared at Nezu-sensei. "You bas***d! How dare you insult Juudaime?" He was really tempted to blast off that stupid arrogant jerk named Nezu but he knew Tsuna will not let him.

"Hahaha. Sensei, it's bad to call people dame. You shouldn't do that _or you might accidentally ended up in h*ll much sooner that you expected._ " Yamamoto left the latter part unsaid. His cold eyes were an enough tell-tale sign that Nezu-sensei should shut his mouth for good.

But, of course the warning didn't get through Nezu sensei's thick skull. "Shut up or both of you will go to detention class later. I don't get it why both of you like to defend that useless student. If it was me, I—OUCH! Who throw that?" An eraser hit straight at his nose causing his nose to bleed.

"Oopps, sorry. My hand slipped. Well, it shouldn't hurt, doesn't it, sensei? You are an elite and not dame teacher after all." Byakuran said in his sing-song voice.

"KKRINNGG!" The school bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. _Consider yourself lucky, brats._ Nezu sensei thought. "Tch. Alright, class, that's it for today. Please complete page 10 to 20 by tomorrow."He then proceeded to pack up his things and left when the bulb about him came crashing onto his head thanks to the power of a certain redhead.

"Tch, talk about bad luck. This is all dame-Tsuna's fault." Nezu sensei grumbled under his breath. As he opened the classroom's door, he tripped over nothing and fell flat onto the floor. The whole class roared in laughter as their Math teacher hurriedly back to his office before more things happened to him.

* * *

Students in Namimori Middle and Namimori High don't go to the rooftop for one and only reason. That is, the rooftop, just like the reception room, is exclusive for the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. Well, the only exception for that particularly unspoken rule is Tsuna and his gangs. Hibari doesn't really appreciate them crowding on the roof during lunch time but he just have to endure it. It's definitely better than letting them crowding at other parts of school and causing havoc.

Right now, Tsuna and all his friends are having their lunch 'peacefully' at the said rooftop.

"I'm terribly sorry, Juudaime for causing you to answer wrongly in the class just now." Gokudera immediately did a dogeza in front of Tsuna once they settled on the rooftop for lunch. Tsuna face palmed inwardly. _I wonder how long it will take to get rid of this habit from Gokudera-kun._

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I'm used to answer questions wrongly anyway. More importantly, you shouldn't be threating Nezu-sensei just now. You even cracked your table. Again. For the twentieth time in just three days. Please don't lose your temper in class. I don't want Hibari-san to bite us to death for disturbing the class lesson." _And I have to fork up my allowance to replace the new table again._ Tsuna sighed.

"But, Juudaime, I-"

"Maa, don't worry, Tsuna. I bet Hibari will bite sensei to death first before you if he found out that he is insulting the student of Namimori." Yamamoto interrupted Gokudera's words while putting his arm on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Don't interrupt my w-"

Enma chuckled. "Well, he deserved it. He should be glad that I didn't drop the ceiling on him." Enma said nonchalantly as he opened his bento box.

"Same goes for you, Enma. I can't believe you use your power to drop the bulb right onto his head. Hibari-san going to bite you to death later for destroying the school properties."

Enma paled instantly. "He wouldn't know, will he? Please don't tell him, Tsuna-kun. Aoba will fix it right away later."

"WHAT? Why me, Enma?" Aoba spluttered.

"Whose money did you think you used when you and Ryohei-san keep destroying things when you guys are on your so called friendly little weekly boxing matches?" Enma glared (more like pouting) at Aoba.

"Fine. I fix it after school." _Though it's clearly not my fault that those things exploded by themselves when we are fighting._

"You know I won't, Enma-kun. But, I doubt you can hide it from Hibari-san. Also, remember, guys. I used to get bullied and insulted before Reborn and you guys come into my life. And we caused him to lose his job last time too. I kind of feel bad for him."

"But, Juudaime, you are the future-"

"You are too soft, Tsu-chan. Even Chrome-chan here thinks that Nezu needed to be taught a lesson. Am I right, Chrome-chan?" Byakuran who was sitting beside Yamamoto turned to look at Chrome who was sitting beside Kyoko.

Chrome blushed and nodded slightly. She didn't expect someone to catch her using illusions to trip that teacher.

"Stop inter-"

"I agree with everyone to the EXTREME, Tsuna." Ryohei yelled although he didn't understand what they are talking about since he was busy talking (arguing) with Aoba.

"STOP INTERUPTING MY WORDS WITH JUUDAIME, YOU IDIOTS!" Gokudera snapped and fished out his dynamites. Tsuna and Yamamoto tried to calm him down. It's lucky that Hibari and Adelheid weren't there or else things would get much worse.

Kiko just stared at the large group's antics while eating her bento. Despite all those ruckus and quarrelling, she could see the strong bonds between all of them. Tsuna was indeed an all-encompassing sky. And for some reasons, seeing the ways Tsuna hangs out with his guardians, she felt somewhat familiar and warm. She felt like she has seen them before yet at the same time, she was 100% sure that she never hang out with them or meet them before up till now.

"-ko, Kiko-chan?"

Snapping out from her thought, Kiko turned to look at Kyoko. "What is it, Kyoko-chan?"

"Ah, nothing. It just that you seems spaced out. Is something wrong, Kiko-chan?" Kyoko stared at Kiko with a concern look.

"Ohh. Don't worry. Nothing is wrong. Just that this is a rather large lively group. Did you guys always gathered like this for lunch?"

"Yup. Those idiot monkeys always hang out here. They are noisy and some are rude but they didn't mean any harm. You'll get used to this soon." Hana said.

Kiko nodded and chuckled slightly. She never thought that having lunch in a large group was this fun. She used to having lunch alone or with Irie or a small group of friends. Her circle of friends when she was in Teitan Middle School was quite small since she was not the talkative/gossip type and she rather spent her free time alone in the library.

As Kiko was having some small talks with Kyoko and Hana and occasionally Chrome, something touched Kiko's cheek. It was a small bottle of strawberry milk.

"Here's my treat for you, Kiko-chan. It's your favourite, right?" Byakuran chirped.

"Err, thanks, Byakuran-kun. Did Sho-kun tell you about this?" Kiko asked as she opened the bottle. It has been a while since she last drank this. She was still waiting for the stock to come since this brand was only available in Italy.

"Nope. Ne, Kiko-chan. Can I call you Koko-chan? The name suits you since you have hair that is the same shade as dark chocolate."

Kiko stared at Byakuran. For a split second, she thought she saw a kid Byakuran sitting in front of her instead of a teenage Byakuran. _It's weird. This looks familiar. And why I have this sudden urge to call him Shiro-kun? There is no way I gonna call him that._ Kiko shaked her head slightly. _It's embarrassing and childish at the same time. We barely know each other for like three days. He will surely think that I am crazy if I call him that. But, 'Shiro' really suits him though. He has white hair and according to Sho-kun, he is a marshmallow-addict guy._

"Is that a no?" Byakuran sounded dejected.

"What? No. Ehh, I mean it's not a no. Of course you can call me Koko-chan. I don't mind. Actually, you are the first one who calls me that."

"Yey, thanks, Koko-chan. We talk again later. I feel like someone is going to murder me if I continue sitting here." Byakuran excused himself and whispered something to Hana before went back to his original seat. "You know, if you keep glaring at men, you won't get a boyfriend later~~"

This caused a vein to pop up in Hana's face. _The heck is wrong with this monkey._

As the bell rang and everyone prepared to go back to their classes, Byakuran slung his arms around Tsuna and Enma. "Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun, meeting at my apartment later after school."

The duo nodded. People might see this as just a normal action, but both the young dons knew better. Byakuran doesn't use the honorific '-kun' unless he was serious about something. _It might have something to do with the intuition that has been ringing lightly in my head since this morning._ Tsuna thought.

* * *

Kiko was on her way home from the supermarket with her little pet pup, Yuki when she heard someone crying. When she looked around, she saw a girl, around seven years old, crying while hugging tightly her teddy bear as she sat under a tree.

"Are you okay, little girl?" Kiko approached the girl with her pup trotting behind her.

The girl looked at Kiko with red puffy eyes and tried to hide behind the tree. "W-Who are you?" She stuttered.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you. Don't be scared. My name is Kiko. What's yours?" Kiko said gently. She knew the little girl was scared and maybe lost considering that she was crying and there were no adults nearby.

Slowly peeking through behind the tree, the little girl replied. "I'm Reina. Papa said he…he will pick Reina up after he go get something but…but papa not here yet. I wait for papa here so long but no papa. Uwahhhh" The little girl began to cry again.

 _Either she got abandoned by her own father, or her father has met with some accident on his way to pick her up again._ _Most likely the former though. Who the heck left their daughter under a tree alone?_

"Don't cry. I'll help you find your papa, Reina-chan. Just wait here for a minute."

Kiko turned around and crouched down to see Yuki. "Yuki, can you bring this bag home first? I'm going to bring her to the police station. I'm afraid the ice cream will melt if I bring the plastic bag with me."

"Kiu~~" The pup replied.

Kiko lighted up her ring and fed some sun flame to her pup. The once small pup then turned into an elegant adult arctic fox which was the actual form of Kiko's ring animal.

"Thanks, Yuki. I'll be home as fast as I can." Kiko then handed the plastic bag filled with strawberry snacks and ice cream for Yuki to held by its mouth.

Kiko turned back to look at Reina who has stopped crying as she was distracted by the 'magic' in front of her.

"That's so cool. Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I'm afraid not now, Reina-chan. Maybe, later. Right now, let's find your papa. Come. Let's go." Kiko held Reina's hand while trying to distract her by talking about other things so that Reina won't ask any more about the 'magic'.

Kiko felt like want to knock herself on a wall. She totally forgot that she was a directionally-challenged person (She refused to acknowledge that she got lost easily). _Note to myself. Never again attempt to use a shortcut with a child beside you._ Right now, she was a bit lost as she tried to recall the correct way to the police station. She was so sure that if she crossed the small park and turn left twice, she would reach the police station faster. However, instead of the police station, she reached a row of old abandoned shops.

"Ne, ne, Kiko-oneechan, why do we stop?" Reina clutched onto the hem of her dress.

Kiko crouched down to meet her eye-level. Before she could say anything, something sprayed out from the teddy bear that Reina held onto her face.

Kiko immediately jumped a few steps backward and almost lost her balance. She felt dizzy. A few men dressed in black suit came out from those abandoned shops and surrounded her. _Sh**! I fell into a trap. Must get out of here fast._

As though reading her mind, Reina said with a smirk, a smirk that does not belong to a normal seven years old girl. "Don't even bother to run away. I doubt you can since you are sprayed with sleeping gas just now. Just surrender quietly and come with us."

"No harm trying." Kiko forced out a smile. Her consciousness was fading quickly and she needed to act fast. She obviously can't fight in this state. So, the only choice she had was run and hides. She pretended to faint and when the men approached her, she threw one of her earrings to the ground. Turn out, the earring was a smoke bomb and she fled by kicking the nearest unfortunate guy on his gut.

Good thing she was a bit immune to sleeping gas effect but it won't last long. She probably has at most two more minutes to run before she succumbed to the sleeping effect. She ran as fast as she could in her sleepy state and ended bumped onto someone and fell.

"OUCH!" Both of them blurted out.

"Woah there. What's the hurry, young lady?" Katou Julie was the first one to recover. He extended his hand to help Kiko stood up.

Kiko looked up. She idly recalled the guy that was standing in front of him as the Simon Desert Guardian. "I-"

Before she could say anything, the men in black caught up to her. One of them shouted, "Hey, you there, give the girl to us and we spare your life!" The rest of them pointed flame powered guns towards Kiko and Julie.

Julie narrowed his eyes. Those people were clearly from the mafia. He stood protectively in front of Kiko. "That's not the correct way to court a lady. Let me teach you the way." Julie lighted up both his ring and his ring animal. Knowing that she was now safe, Kiko leaned towards the wall as she slowly losing her consciousness.

"Merky, attack them."

A small sandstorm blew towards the group of men who began to fire at the two of them. Something hidden within the sandstorm cut down the guns into pieces before trapping them in another sandstorm. It was a brown meerkat with desert flames burning on its claws.

"Hmph, useless men." Reina muttered under her breath before launching herself to attack Julie secretly from behind. She was however stopped by shards of ice directed towards her. She turned just in time to block the metal fan of the Simon Glacier Guardian using her right arm.

Adelheid was busy trying to track down a certain pervert named Katou Julie. She lost him halfway when the said pervert used his desert element to run away. She heard some commotion nearby and saw some shady men were busy chasing someone. She chose to follow the men to see what they were up to and she quickly shot some ice shards towards the little girl who decided to sneak behind Julie and the new Namimori student.

"Hmph. I come back for revenge later." Reina glared at Adelheid who managed to hit her and promptly disappear into the mist leaving behind those useless men that were still trapped in the sandstorm.

"Julie, take care of these men. Make sure none of them get away. I'll interrogate them later. Right now, I'll bring Sendou to infirmary." Adelheid said as she carried Kiko, who has fallen asleep bridal style.

"Why not now? I can carry Kiko-chan to the infirmary."

"Because I don't trust you. You'll definitely sexually harass her in some way." Adelheid replied even without looking at Julie.

"Aww, you don't trust me?"

"Yes, I don't." Adelheid told him off in a deadpan manner.

"Ouch, that's hurt."

* * *

At the dark corner of a well decorated office, stood a man clad in all black holding a glass of Krug 1928 (champagne) with a black big crow on his shoulder. "How are the preparations going?" He asked the man who was kneeling in front of him.

"They are almost complete, boss. We can start plan A right away." The man reported.

"Hmm. Good." _Just you wait, Kawahira. I'll destroy the Trinisette this time for sure._

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I got sick straight after I came back from the camp. (It turned out the camp was quite fun since the physical activities were much less compared to the same camp at other location.) My head went fuzzy for like a week since I didn't get enough sleep. I woke up like almost every hour at night coughing non stop. T^T**

 **Things will start to get serious from this chapter on although I still haven't sure about the villain.**

 **Well, at least I decided to stick using past tense instead of present tense for the rest of the fanfic. Why tenses exist in the first place? And I don't get how girls can gossip endlessly without getting tired. That's why my circle of friends is quite small too since I am not the gossip type. -_- Basically, Akiko's personality will most likely base on mine.**


	12. Chapter 11: Reminiscence

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.**_

 **A/n: This chapter contains quite a bit of time skips and flashbacks.**

 **(…..) means timeskip.**

 _Dammit. I can't move my body. And I feel so sleepy. Dammit._ Kiko was cursing inwardly. She can't believe she managed to get kidnapped by a lousy punk who was now carrying her like a sack of flour. As she tried to struggle, she caught someone shouting her name. She smiled. She couldn't lift her head up but she recognised the voice. _You are late, Shiro._

* * *

Kiko woke up when she felt someone caressed her hair.

"How are you feeling now, sweetie? Still dizzy?" Nariko helped Kiko to sit and lean onto the headboard.

"A bit but overall, I'm okay. And I'm kind of hungry." As on cue, her stomach rumbled.

Nariko smiled. "Of course you are. You haven't have your dinner and breakfast. Here, drink something to fill your stomach first. I'll go prepare food for you now." She passed a bottle of strawberry milk to Kiko before she left to the kitchen.

As Kiko drank her favourite drink, she idly recalled back what happened. And she smacked her forehead. _Arghh, have been ages since I last fall into that trick. I gotta thank Shiro, ah no, Simon desert guardian for saving me._

Kiko frowned. _Shiro. Who is he?_ It wasn't the first time the word slipped out from her mouth. She was pretty sure it was a boy's name since there was always an image of a boy popped up in her head when the name appeared. But, the image was always shrouded in a cloud of mist, making it so blurred that she couldn't recognise him. _And the dream just now._ _Could it be part of my lost memories?_

* * *

-One week later-

"Hmm, I wonder what this assembly is about." The student who sat behind Tsuna wondered out loud. Right now, the students in Namimori High were gathered inside the school hall preparing to listen to Reboyama-sensei's speech.

"Ciaossu. Today's assembly will be about the school sport festival that will be held next week. The theme this year is 'Reminiscence' and we are going to hold it in Vongola style."

Noise began to fill the hall as the students talked among themselves. It's unusual to have sport festival this early and most of them were wondering what is Vongola style.

Ignoring the noise that seems to grow louder by seconds, a female teacher who stood beside Reborn began to explain the festival. "The aim of the festival is to remind the students about friendship and teamwork. So, this year, you will compete in a group of two in an obstacle course specially designed by Reboyama-sensei himself. The list of partners will be handled out in the class later."

The said teacher then switched on the projector and a slide with the layout of the obstacle course was shown.

"The challenges in the obstacle course will include a mixture of games that derived from children games. Hence suit the theme 'Reminiscence' because you get to recall part of your childhood."

"We are going to play by special rules this time. The ONLY rules are no sabotaging, no violence and no bribing." Reborn smirked. _Let's see how many people get what I meant here_

Tsuna and Enma shuddered upon seeing Reborn's sadistic smirk. They then tried to glare at each other. _This is your fault for giving Reborn this idea!_

Flashback

Reborn, Tsuna, Enma and Irie were sitting in Byakuran's living room, listening to Byakuran talking about Kiko and the flame of catastrophe.

(…..)

"But, this is not the only reason why I call you here," said Byakuran.

"Then, what is it?"

"One of my parallel-self visited me last night."

"Let me guess, he brought bad news to you," said Enma.

"Bad news will be an understatement here, Enma-kun. He's dead, along with the parallel self of you guys." Byakuran eyed the rest of the groups before he continued slowly. "That world is probably dead as well by now."

The atmosphere turned gloomy and the only sound heard was the popping of the bottle containing Irie's stomach ache medicine.

"What happened?" asked Reborn.

"The parallel me doesn't really know much about it. Everything happened so fast, like the culprit has planned this for a long time. For all I know, whoever that person is, he or she wanted and managed to get their hands on all the Trinissette."

"That's impossible. I mean, the Vongola rings and the Mare rings are with us and the container with the Arcobaleno flames are with the Vendice. How is that possible to get all of them?" Tsuna blurted out.

(…..)

"So, that means all we can do now is to make contingent plans and possible counter attacks to whoever the culprits are." Byakuran concluded.

"Spanner and I can work on somethings to trick the culprits but how about the time? How much time we have?" asked Irie.

"Assuming that what happened in the dimension itself wasn't that much different from this dimension and if what my parallel self's deduction is correct, we'll have at least two months before everything happened. To be safe, try to complete it within a month or so."

"I'll get Verde to help you, Irie," said Reborn. "And I'll contact the rest of the ex-arcobaleno too to help with the plans. But, we need to be discreet about these. We don't know the enemy spied on us or not."

"How about the others? We do need to tell them about this," asked Tsuna.

"That's yours and Enma's job. We can tell Nono and Varia too but not the Vongola. That might be snakes in the grasses within the Vongola council. We don't want to risk that."

Reborn then turned to Byakuran and asked. "From what you said, there were differences between that world and this. Mind telling us?"

"The only major differences are the time flow which was one year ahead of us and I'm a true Gesso famiglia child, not adopted. And oh, Tsu-chan is a really cute girl in that world. And she was really loved by her guardians~"

Enma snickered. "Reverse harem."

Tsuna spilled his drinks all over the table. He quickly cleaned the table using tissues before throwing those at Enma. "I regret introducing you to manga and anime, Enma."

"What is meant by reverse harem?" asked Irie.

"You don't need to know that, Sho-chan."

"Alright, break time over. Now, we need plans to protect Kiko and help her regains her memory without traumatising her." Reborn interrupted them.

"It's kind of selfish of me. But I want her to remember me and recall back the memories of both of us spending time together. I don't actually want Koko-chan to regain anything about the 'Vulcanico Affair'. I don't want… I don't want to lose her again."

"Byakuran…" _That expression. He really cares for Kiko-chan._ Tsuna thought.

"But, those memories will resurface eventually. And it's better we stay by her side when that happened. She'll need all the support that she can get. I know because without Adel and the others, I most likely have gone mad right there and then when I lost my family members."

"The problem is we can't control or predict which memories she would gain back first," said Irie.

"I don't know much about all this memories stuff but I think it's easier to help her recall back happy memories with Byakuran. All we need to do is to let her spend time with Byakuran doing things that they both used to do in the past."

"We played a lot throughout the two years we met. And most are funny crazy games." Byakuran smiled a bit as he recalled those memories.

"Well, if it's about that, the first thing that pops up in my head is Mafia land/ game show." Tsuna and Enma said at the same time.

Reborn's eyes glint as a brilliant idea popped up in his head. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

~One week later~

"We are going to be so dead after this." Tsuna gaped at the giant obstacle course that occupied the whole school compound and the ground floor of the school building.

"Well, dying here is definitely much better than dying in the hand of the creatures deep in the Amazon jungle." Enma said dryly.

"Since when do you become this sarcastic?"

Enma just shrugged off Tsuna's question. "I don't know either."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. _I better go hide somewhere else after all this is over. Hibari-san will surely bite me to death for the damage done to this school be it just an illusion or not._

To say that the obstacle course was fun wasn't a false statement. Neither did it was a true statement either. Actually, it fairly depends on the individuals. Most of the students from the other classes were having fun since theirs were more like a normal obstacle course (without bombs/flames/etc).

Unfortunately, this doesn't apply to Tsuna and second year of high school students. The latter were due to the presence of Hibari and Adelheid who were forced to join the obstacle course by Reborn. Add Ryohei's extreme spirit into those and the whole obstacle course was more or less ended up like a hurricane just visited it.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera (grouped with Yamamoto) yelled as he threw a few smoke bombs around once the competition started to delay the rest of the groups. He really wanted to help Tsuna and Enma (both are in a group), but Reborn has warned him to try his best to in the obstacle course or Tsuna will be sent to South Pole alone for a week.

Flying above the obstacle course was Kojirou, who was pouring rain flames to slow down the other competitors. Not that it worked on Tsuna and Byakuran who counteract the invisible rain flames with their own sky flames. Enma took the opportunity to increase the gravity around Yamamoto and Byakuran. (Not on the rest of the other group because they were already slowed down by the rain flames. The flames were covered up by Chrome's illusion.)

"Enma-chan, that's not fair!" cried Byakuran.

"Nothing is fair when Reborn is involved!" Tsuna retorted back to Byakuran as he and Enma ran past them. However, they couldn't gone far because they slipped on banana peels and fell into a pit full of snakes when they got hit by pies thrown by the non-participants.

Most of the non-participants were adding difficulties to the obstacle course by shooting/throwing stuffs towards the competitors since there were no rules that forbid them to help their favourite teams. The kendo members were helping Mochida team while the baseball players were supporting Yamamoto although it actually ended up distracting Yamamoto which wasn't fare well with Gokudera.

Seeing this, Gokudera has no other choice but to say the magic words to get Yamamoto focus back on the track. "Oiii, baseball idiot, I'll play baseball with you this Sunday if you stay focus throughout the whole course." _Dammit, I feel like I'm digging my own grave by saying this._

"Really? Hahaha, I'll try my best then." Yamomoto grinned and immediately dragged Gokudera to run at full speed while at the same time avoiding those flying balls and pies and stuffs.

* * *

Byakuran was stuck. He didn't know how he's going to get to the next challenge station. If only he could just fly over the obstacle course straight to the finishing point.

"Err, Byakuran?" Kiko shook Byakuran's shoulder to snap him out from his trance.

"Koko-chan" Byakuran sniffled. "Those poor marshmallows, they are crying for help." He pointed towards the marshmallows which were spread on the ground between the third and fourth station. Those marshmallows were deliberately stuck there by a few students earlier to slow down Byakuran. They even took their time to draw crying face on that fluffy confectionary to increase the effect.

Kiko wasn't sure what to do. She has no idea one can get that obsessed with marshmallow. She also wanted to continue the obstacle course. Those challenges are ridiculous and crazy and yet, they were fun.

"Byakuran, I'll bake you a marshmallow cake if you get over this." Kiko blurted out and mentally face palmed. _Crap, is that kind of cake even exist?_

Byakuran turned to look at Kiko and turned again to look at the marshmallows. And then, he remembered the original purpose of this whole thing. _I'm sorry, fellow marshmallows. I won't forget your noble sacrifice._ He sniffed again.

"I want marshmallow pie too, Koko-chan." Byakuran turned back to look at Kiko who was now distracted by a giant cute strawberry mascot that was roaming nearby. He pouted. And the next thing Kiko knew, she was dragged by Byakuran and fell into a pool of mud.

* * *

That night, Kiko has the clearest dream that she ever had so far.

"Come on, Shiro. Let's race to playground together," said the eight years old girl who was skipping cheerfully beside the white-haired boy.

"No. There are puddles everywhere from the rain this morning. And my name is Byakuran, not Shiro."

"But Shiro suits you. And it's normal for best friends to give each other nicknames."

"Since when do we become best friends?"

"Since last month." Kiko smiled and continued to skip beside him. "Come on. It's going to fun. Or are you scare that you will lose against me?"

"Hmph. That's no way I'm going to lose to you."

"Then, let's start…..now."Kiko immediately sprinted towards the front gate of their school with her blue bag bouncing up and down on her shoulder.

Byakuran immediately chased after her. The playground was just a five minute walk from the school. "Hey, that's not fair!" He shouted as soon as both of them were about to reach the playground.

Kiko turned around and stuck her tongue out. "Bleh! I wi-" And she accidentally tripped on a small stone and fell into a big puddle of mud under the tree.

Byakuran stopped and laughed until his stomach hurt. "Hahahahaha."

He didn't see Kiko aimed a mud ball at him and thus earned a muddy face. With that, both of them started a mud ball fight which lasted for ten minutes. By the time they stopped and rest at the bench nearby, Byakuran's hair has turned nearly as brown as Kiko's hair and so were their uniforms.

"Koko."

"Hmm?" asked Kiko.

"Since you are calling me Shiro, I'm going to call you Koko because you look like a chocolate ice cream right now and your name ended with 'ko'."

Kiko rolled her eyes. "As though you didn't look like one yourself, Shiro. But, I like the nickname. No one has ever calling me that." She smiled.

* * *

~Extra~

"Kyoya, can *ouch* you have mercy *ouch* on your *ouch* tutor, pleeeeassseee! *ouch*" Dino yelled as he was literally being dragged by Hibari throughout the obstacle course. He has long given up on standing as he kept stumbled and fell to the ground almost every second. Being jetlagged and hungry, not to mention without any of his sub coordinate around, his clumsiness has increased by ten folds.

 _I didn't sign up to be neither Reborn nor Kyoya's slave, dammit._ He idly thought back what has happened yesterday. One moment, he was in his office in Italy doing his paperwork. The next moment, he was being tied, gagged and packed into a cargo box by his sadistic tutor to be sent to Namimori.

And the next thing he knew (because he fell asleep inside the box), his left hand was tied to Hibari's right hand by Leon who transformed into a one metre rope. He gulped at the killing aura in front of him.

Hibari was beyond pissed off. Not only he was being forced to allow a giant obstacle course to be built in his school compound, he was now being forced to participate in it as well. All because of that omnivore's tutor who took away his tonfa and his armband.

His killing intent was felt by everyone in the school. None of the students dare to go anywhere near the obstacle course. All the competitors except for Ryohei/Aoba and Adel/Julie groups immediately withdrew from the competition and scampered in a blink of eye.

They all still want to graduate from the school safe and sound and in one piece. Although they did missed the most epic and historical sight of the demon prefect jumping with a pogo stick on the platform floating on a pool of mud while dragging a sandback *cough* Dino inside the mud. It was supposed to be a piggyback pogo stick challenge, but, Hibari refused to piggyback the Cavallone don. He has a reputation to keep after all.

 **A/n: Sorry for the late update. I have been quite busy lately and half of this chapter is actually not part of my plot. I only have plot for the second half of this fanfic. This is just about a quarter of the whole story. Until I reach there, I'll just kind of go with the flow or something. I don't know when the school in Japan have their sport festivals but in my place, it depends on the school itself.**


	13. Notice

I'm sorry but I won't be able to update for possibly one or two more months. Some urgent stuffs suddenly come up and I need time to deal with those. I promised I'll update as soon as I settle my problems.

(I wish Doraemon was real. I really need him now. Or heck, I just need Mukuro)


End file.
